A Restless Hero's Reward I
by SilverFlameoftheWindScar
Summary: Finally finishing the mission given to the Hero's Soul by defeating Ganondorf, Link is restless after returning to Ordon. The Goddesses decide it's time for the Hero's Soul to receive his reward, just as the last incarnations were given after their trials. Through the power of the Sages and the Master Sword, Link is taken to a new world full of adventure and plagued by evil. L/H
1. Chapter 1

A Restless Hero's Reward I

Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: I own only my ideas.

Eh… It seems I never stop with the new ideas…especially when they stem from really weird dreams… O.o

Oh well! I hope you guys get just as much enjoyment out of it as I do! ^.^

_**Break**_

_**Break**_

Returning to his small house on the outskirts of Ordon Village had been all Link had wanted when he had been journeying to dispel the Twilight. He couldn't help but feel as though there was something more, however, even as he stood in the home he had longed for.

"…" He looked out of the window with a soft sigh, watching the moon and feeling the wolf inside of him begging to be under it again. "Midna… Is this why you purified that crystal and fused it with me? Did you know that the wolf still lives inside of me?" he wondered aloud before closing his eyes and turning toward the bed that was almost _too_ comfortable and nearly _too_ soft.

_I never thought I'd miss the open fields or running through the denser parts of the forest…swimming with the Zora…wrestling with the Gorons…_ he thought as he lay down and drifted into a light slumber born from too many ambushes and battles.

(x)

"_Come to me… If you seek the sky, come to me…!"_

(x)

Link gasped and jerked awake, grasping the sword beside his nightstand and ripping it from the sheath before even fully waking. He growled softly when an unfamiliar scent reached his enhanced nose.

"Do you seek the sky, boy?"

The voice startled him, and Link looked up to where an owl was on his windowsill. _…Seek the sky..._ "I do," he answered softly. "The wolf stirs within me. I can't be content with such a mundane life anymore," he added, ashamed at being unable to be happy with what he had.

"Being appreciative and being _happy_ are as different as you are, child," the owl consoled as it fluttered down to perch on his bedpost. "Always trust your instincts… What are they telling you?"

Link looked out at the sky again before getting up and going into his basement.

The owl looked on with satisfaction when the young hero returned, clad in green instead of pajamas. "You're carrying the wrong blade, boy," was the bland response to Link's curious stare.

Link couldn't help the excitement that shot through him at those words. He quickly strode over to his bed and reached to the other side. "I longed for a reason to be reunited with this sword…like a close friend who was being dangled in front of me."

"Come, child… Come and take back your sky," the owl bade before flying back out of the window.

Link grinned as he nearly dashed out of his house, leaping over his ladder and landing on four paws. He howled and took off running, following the owl that returned the spark of his spirit.

_**Break**_

An ear flicked toward the sound of a twig snapping. Link cracked open one eye to look at the cause, and both eyes widened. _Why is she here?! How?!_ he wondered, swiftly transforming to carry a conversation.

"I had wondered when stable, peaceful life would drive you for something more again."

Link snorted but grinned. "What brings Her Majesty to Faron?"

"How many times must I tell you that we have been through too much for such formalities?" Zelda asked with a smile. She stepped closer but nearly jumped when an owl swooped down and perched on Link's shoulder.

"It waits… How long are you planning to stagnate, boy?" the avian questioned.

"I can't fly. There are obstacles on the ground," Link answered, earning a raised eyebrow from the Princess.

"Link… You are speaking with an owl…" she mentioned somewhat-hesitantly, reaching for the power within her to dispel any illusions.

The owl ruffled its feathers and gave a dry glare to the young woman. "Your eyes and ears do not deceive you, girl…though I cannot fault you for your caution," was the calm assurance given by the owl. "Come, boy… We have rested long enough if you are able to carry a conversation without nodding off," it said to Link before flying over to a branch.

"Well… You heard the bird, Zelda…" Link said as he turned to face her again. "I need to go where this owl leads… My instincts tell me to," he added, looking out over Faron as though he could see through the dense trees and tall cliffs.

Zelda smiled softly. "Then do what you feel is right, Link, but be careful…please?"

After a startled blink at the young woman, he smiled, too. "You know I will. I've been through too much to let myself get hurt or killed so easily," he assured, earning a relieved sigh, and shifted into the wolf's form. He gently nuzzled Zelda's hand and gave a happy bark before darting off after the owl.

_**Break**_

"Where are you taking me?" Link grumbled as he half-stumbled groggily through the trees, barely keeping sight of the owl.

"Do not let an illusion blind you, boy."

The only thing that stopped him from jumping out of his skin was conditioning against random and frequent ambushes. "_Don't do that_!" he hissed, clutching a hand over his rapidly-beating heart.

"If you would have allowed your instincts to guide you as I _told_ you to do, I would not have startled you," was the smart response.

Link could've sworn the avian was laughing at him. "Yeah, yeah…" he mumbled, pressing forward now that he knew the bird hadn't left him behind.

"It isn't much further, child…" the owl said in a way of apology for the earlier scare.

"Thank the Goddesses."

_**Break**_

"The Temple of Time?" Link asked almost-incredulously, barely able to keep the tone out of his voice from his time spent dealing with Midna's ever-fluctuating moods.

"You are letting illusion blind you again!" the owl scolded from the young man's shoulder, where it had perched as they came upon their destination.

Link sighed and allowed his inner beast's instincts to overcome his senses. A soft growl came from him as he shook his head against the strange scents that came at him. He opened his eyes and gazed at a meadow that he had never seen before. "What…is this place?" he asked, a soft rumble in his voice from the easy merge with the wolf.

"Welcome…to what was once the Sacred Forest Meadow," the owl answered, flapping its wings to glide over to a vine-covered stone. "You will find what I have led you to beneath me."

Link stepped over to the oddly-symmetrical rock and cleared the vines away. "It's…a Pedestal?!"

"Yes… Drive your blade into it, child… Find the way to your sky and know that I will be watching over you…"

The young hero gasped as the owl faded away as though it had never been there. He sighed and took a deep breath. "How do I get myself into these things?" he wondered with a slight grumble but couldn't help smiling as he thrust the Master Sword into the slot made for it. "Help me find you…my sky…" he whispered as blue light surrounded him.

When he opened his eyes again, a mildly-disgruntled frown appeared on his face. "This…wasn't what I meant," he mumbled as he stared around at the sky-blue-colored waterfalls of light that extended into eternity. Resisting the urge to scratch his head, he looked down only to find himself standing on nothing with a platform far below him. A shout of surprise was cut off as he suddenly began descending with frightening speed toward the platform.

"Welcome, Hero of Twilight, to the Chamber of Sages," a disembodied voice greeted.

He found it wasn't so disembodied when he looked upon an elderly man standing on a yellow circle with a strange symbol engraved into it. _Wait…I know that symbol…_ he recalled, thinking back to the Mirror Chamber in the desert. "Sages? Meaning the ones who sealed Ganondorf into the Twilight Realm? The ones who enabled Zant to gain so much power and harm two different worlds nearly irreparably?!"

"Listen to yourself!" the man half-roared, "If not for doing that, the Princess of Twilight would have been harassed constantly by Zant!"

Link took a deep breath and let it out slowly, nodding in agreement. "You're right… I apologize for being so upset. It was out of line."

A small smile curved the old Sage's lips. "It is quite alright, child. You are young and able to be rash in certain situations," he said gently. "However…your journey leads you further than we Sages would have ever imagined… You seek your sky, boy, and the Goddesses feel it is Their place to help you."

Link couldn't help the shock that overcame his face before hesitance crept over it. "Wait… Are They going to help me…because I saved Hyrule and the Twilight Realm?" he asked quietly, almost not wanting to hear the answer but knowing he needed to.

"In part-" The old Sage held up a hand to stop the young hero's interruption. "They know you would have saved your home and Midna's home without ever being repaid, child. The Goddesses may live in a separate realm, but I can assure you that They are _far_ from detached from Hyrule and its people."

"I understand that, Elder-" Link was stopped by a sudden laugh.

"Please… I know that I'm old, boy; you don't have to emphasize it! I am Rauru."

"Wait a moment…" the swordsman murmured, "Your voice… You're the owl! You're the one who led me to the Sacred Forest Meadow!"

Rauru nearly grinned. "Very observant…more-so than the Hero of Time, at least," he complimented, causing the young man's cheeks to gain a pink tint.

"Um… I would rather not be compared to a man who faced the horrors I have but in his _childhood_," Link replied, smiling slightly in appreciation despite his comment. "I'm already named after him-"

"That," Rauru paused after interrupting the young warrior, "is because you are his reincarnation." He stopped again in time for the spluttered, shocked protests and held a hand up for silence. "Ganondorf is…or _was_, I should say, the holder of the Triforce of Power. Because of this, he was, for all intents and purposes, immortal. Each time he would…act up – for lack of a better term, the Hero's Soul and the Goddess's Soul would be reborn," he explained.

"Goddess's… Zelda?" Link murmured, still feeling shocked even though he practically _knew_ the answer before the old Sage confirmed it. He didn't even question that he was the reincarnation of the Hero's Soul. "But…why Ganondorf?"

Rauru sighed and cast his gaze over the Chamber of Sages. "Because a Demon God, with his last bit of power, cast a curse to cause a reincarnation of his hatred to be born…a _very_ long time ago," he answered quietly.

Link nodded, easily accepting the explanation after everything he had seen and been through. "That still doesn't answer…why _Ganondorf_?"

"His position was prime as the King of the Gerudo, a race of warrior women to whom a male was born only once every one-hundred years," the Sage informed and added, "The Gerudo were _very_ proud people…but they were shunned. Hylians viewed them as having fallen out of the Goddesses' favor because their ears were rounded instead of pointed… _Din_ was the One who had blessed them to be able to withstand the harshness of the desert."

"I…see," the _much_-younger male murmured. "But…what does this have to do with me now?" he wondered softly. "You, yourself, said that Ganondorf _was_ the bearer of the Triforce of Power-"

"You still have not felt it, I believe…"

The hero blinked in confusion. "'It'?"

"Princess Zelda already possesses power from her status as royalty. She has courage by not fearing taking up the mantle of leadership to help and protect the people of her country. She was bestowed the Triforce of Wisdom to aid in deciding _when_ to have the courage to _use_ that power." Rauru finally looked back at the young man, having gotten his fill of being reluctant to reveal such pertinent information. "Ganondorf _took_ the Triforce of Power… He already _had_ power, the courage to use it, and the wisdom to use it opportunely…

"You, however…" Rauru paused and gently sighed. "You, child, had to _earn_ your power and your wisdom through your trials that you faced courageously, which you would have been given the Triforce of Power to be able to face… As a simple farm-boy, you did not hold power, child. Therefore, when you defeated Ganondorf, the Triforce of Power was given to you..."

By the time Rauru had finished, Link had become somewhat pale. "So…you're saying that I have _two_ pieces of the Triforce within me?" He barely stopped his voice from squeaking.

"You were _meant_ to have Power, boy! It was the only thing you _lacked_! Ganondorf _stole_ it, so you were given the last piece that would have went to someone _else_ if the situation arose that the pieces needed to be separated!" the old Sage spoke in a low but scolding voice. "Before you even _knew_ what the mark on the back of your hand _meant_, you charged into the Twilight to rescue the other children from your village! You _knew_ it would be unwise to inform the adults and _wait on __**them**_ to finally decide what to do instead of simply _doing__** something**_!"

Link was wincing heavily when Rauru finally stopped and took a deep breath. "I… I understand, Rauru. Honestly, I do. But…what does that have to do with finding my sky?"

The Sage almost raised an eyebrow. "Have you wondered what your sky is, child?"

The young warrior blinked, stopping for a moment to seriously consider the question, before giving his answer, "I would think it would be something that would…soothe my craving…my _need_ to be on the move and my _need_ for adventure."

"Then allow this Sage of Light to help you… Allow the Goddesses to repay the Hero's Soul for all the trials it has had to face through the ages."

Link looked away before sighing and giving a small smile. "Okay…" he murmured softly.

Rauru returned the smile then raised his arms. "Come, Sages!"

The young man gasped as a soft rainbow of colors surrounded the dais he was standing on. Through each of the gentle, yet strangely-vibrant colors, he watched as the shadow of a person appeared. He stumbled backward slightly when he felt the platform beneath his feet tremble. "It's…!" His eyes widened when another Pedestal raised from the dais.

"Look up," said a gentle, deep voice that somewhat resembled his own.

He did so, gasping again at seeing who Rauru compared him to. "Hero of Time…?" he questioned softly and would have kneeled in respect if not for the other Hero stopping him.

"You're just as much a Hero of Hyrule as I am. It would be like kneeling before your own father, as well."

Link blushed in embarrassment. "You've…got a point. I apo-"

"None of that, either!" the elder incarnation of the Hero's Soul interrupted with a grin. "C'mon! This is _your_ time to find what makes you happy, just as all the other incarnations were able to! Even _me_!"

"And what made you happy?"

"Traveling! I loved it!" the Hero of Time answered excitedly. "I got to see new places, meet new people, and pretty much save entirely different worlds while I was at it! …Stupid Majora…" he added, grumbling the last part.

The Hero of Twilight raised an eyebrow before grinning and shaking his head. "I can see why… It soothes the beast in me, too," he admitted quietly.

"Then let's get you soothed, shall we?" The elder leaned forward, brushing the sandy-brown hair from the younger's forehead and pressing a soft kiss to the skin. "Go with the blessing of the Goddesses, Sages, and previous incarnations of the Hero's Soul."

Link couldn't help smiling slightly as all of the shadows faded, including the Hero of Time. "Thank you, Rauru…even though I have a feeling this won't be the last time I see you," he said softly, not giving the old Sage time to reply as he drove the Master Sword into the Pedestal.

With another column of ethereal, blue light, he vanished from the Chamber of Sages.

_**Break**_

"Unh… My head…"

"Finally awake, are you?"

Link hissed quietly in pain, the voice having a strange sneering drawl that only strengthened the pounding in his head.

"Tell me, Elf," the brunette's eye twitched at being insulted so unrepentantly, "which Clan you are from? You look like the High Elves but have an odd sensation about you that is characteristic of the Dark Elves."

Still smarting over being called an Elf - the scum of Hyrule's societies, he didn't answer the question and instead barely cracked an eye open to get a look at his surroundings.

"Answer me, boy!"

He wanted to scoff but resisted. _This guy has nothing on Ganondorf,_ he thought to himself, letting his eye close again. _High Elves…Dark Elves… No matter which way you look at them, they're nothing but weak low-lives._ A moment after thinking that, he could feel Zelda smacking him for not considering that he might be in another world. _The Elves here might be different from the bandits in Hyrule…_

"You're trying my patience!"

Link carefully stood and rolled his eyes. "And you think I care because?" he retorted, knowing that Midna would be proud for finally rubbing off on him with her smart remarks. He raised an eyebrow when a stick was pointed at him for his comment. Deciding not to test the Fates, he swiftly drew his blade and sliced the offensive twig into two pieces. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" he mumbled and turned away, sheathing his sword in a smooth movement.

_I have no idea where I'm going,_ he grumbled mentally, completely ignoring the fuming man behind him.

"You just destroyed _my_ _wand_, boy!"

He growled at the man and snarled, "If you're so pathetic a wizard to have only _one_, then you deserve to have it destroyed!"

"You have no idea who you're dealing with! I am Lord Malfoy!"

"You're stupid enough to not carry a backup weapon, and I really don't care who you are," Link retorted before slipping effortlessly into a roll, coming back to his feet behind the man and delivering a heavy blow to the back of his head. "Ugh… Midna, I swear… You rubbed off on me, and it's going to get me into a load of trouble one of these days."

He then turned and made his way toward what looked like a small village. _I wonder if this place is more advanced like the Twilight Realm?_

_**Break**_

_**Break**_

End Chapter One

Well… Transportation: check. First confrontation with wizards: check. Plan for future outline: …Not check.

Reviews make me happy! :D


	2. Chapter 2

A Restless Hero's Reward I

Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER: I own only my ideas.

_**Break**_

_**Break**_

Link had wandered around for what felt like ages, making him wish he still had Midna to talk to. _This is driving me insane!_ He had decided that, after contact with that first wizard, he should be extremely careful of the locals. So far, all he had received were weird or awed looks. _Wait… I wonder if that's a tavern? Maybe the bartender is like Telma?_

With hope swelling in his chest, he stepped inside, raising an eyebrow at the odd name. _'The Three Broomsticks'? Well, that guy _was_ a wizard… It's possible that this is a magic-using world,_ he figured, sweeping the room with an annoyed gaze as everyone stared at him.

"Hello. I haven't seen you around here before," a woman said as she came over to him.

He looked at her for a moment, taking in her appearance of a simple dress and boots. Her curly, frizzy hair was in a ponytail, and she had a bottle of something in her hand. It was also then, since he wasn't suffering from scrambled brains, that he noticed the accent the locals spoke with. "I don't even know where I am," he admitted.

She smiled and handed him the bottle in her hand. "Drink up, love. You seem a bit stressed and in need of it. It's on the house." She turned and walked back to the bar, motioning for him to sit. "I'm Rosmerta, and this is Hogsmead, a small wizarding village outside of Hogwarts."

"Hog…warts?" he asked slowly, taking a precautionary sniff of the drink handed to him before sipping it. "Wow… What is this?"

Rosmerta blinked in surprise. "Yes… You're definitely not from around here, dear. It's called butterbeer," she answered and added, "Hogwarts is a school for witchcraft and wizardry – children ages eleven to seventeen attend it."

"Ah… I'm so accustomed to spellcasters being…well, unfriendly," he mentioned and gave her a small smile. "It's refreshing to meet ones that aren't after my head," he joked, earning a raised eyebrow from her. "Yes, a bad pun at your people's expense. I apologize. Oh!" He realized he had forgotten to introduce himself. "My name is Link, Lady Rosmerta. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Link, and I'm simply Rosmerta. How's the butterbeer, love?"

"It's better than anything I've ever drank," he answered, taking another sip to prove his point. "Is it really alcoholic? I've only ever tasted ale and mead. The latter was by far my favorite between the two, especially the semi-sweet."

"It only has a tiny bit of alcohol in it, just enough to give you the warm fuzzies," she replied, glancing over when the tavern's door opened again. "Well, if it isn't my favorite customer!"

"You're too kind, Miss Rosie."

Link stared at the young man who walked up to the bar, taking a sip of his butterbeer and sniffing lightly. "You're not what you seem, stranger," he said in a nonchalant manner, careful to keep any infliction out of his voice.

"You aren't either."

The brunette threw a wry grin at the other man as he sat beside him. "My difference is a bit more obvious than yours," he retorted dryly and tapped his ear, earning a smirk. "I'm Link. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Haldir," the man replied, offering his hand in greeting.

Link smiled and grasped Haldir's forearm, earning an odd look before Haldir did the same. "Ah… Sorry, I think our handshake-type greetings are different from yours," he muttered with a sheepish smile.

"It's quite alright, friend. It's refreshing to meet someone who isn't ingrained into this crackpot society-"

"Haldir!" Rosmerta hissed, smacking the young man's arm even though she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes, I know. I don't quite _care_ if it's proper or not to voice such opinions, and you know this, Miss Rosie," he mentioned, glancing at Link as the young warrior took the time to look him over.

"I've never seen anyone with such dark hair and especially with such deep-red highlights… The color suits you very well," the brunette complimented before finishing off his drink. "Thank you for your kindness, Lady Rosmerta-"

"Just Rosmerta!"

"Of course, Lady Rosmerta," he continued, smirking at her annoyed huff. "My apologies, but you seem like such a fun person to tease."

Haldir barely managed to turn his laughs into coughs.

"But I must be on my way… I still have much to explore," Link finished, smirking at the young man as Rosmerta, again, smacked him.

"Why not take this vagabond with you, _Sir Link_?"

The swordsman turned a grin on the woman. "I'm afraid you won't be able to tease me with titles, Lady Rosmerta…for, where I am from, I am a hero, knight, and personal friend of two Princesses."

"Well off with you, then," she huffed, shooing them both out of The Three Broomsticks after earning no few promises of their return.

"Hmm…" Link turned to Haldir. "Where shall we go first?"

"I have my own errands-" Haldir stopped himself at the brunette's raised eyebrow and unimpressed gaze. "Okay… You can see through the magic around me, can't you?"

"I simply sniffed it out. If I had wanted to see through it, I assure you that I most likely could have," Link answered, unable to stop a confused frown at the tired sigh Haldir gave.

"Honestly, only Miss Rosie caught on…and that was by my inattention."

"What do you mean?" the warrior wondered, following Haldir to another building that was somewhat out-of-the-way. "The Hog's Head?" he muttered to himself but continued his trek behind his new acquaintance.

"'Ello, sir! What can I be gettin' fer ye t'day?" a man behind the counter asked.

"Just a private room…an _actual_ private one, if you don't mind?" Haldir replied, stressing his want for complete privacy. "I'll be throwing up my own wards for good measure," he added.

The man looked mildly offended and said, "O'course, o'course! We take our patrons' privacy _very_ seriously, lad!"

_More like the guy would do anything to get some extra money…even say that his rooms are impregnable,_ Link figured, casting his gaze over the main room before realizing that Haldir was leaving him behind. "Crap," he muttered, walking briskly to catch up with the young man.

Once they were in a room, seated, and a staggering amount of colorful lights had been spread about the room, Haldir let out a more-explosive sigh. "Well, at least I'll be able to talk to someone else other than Miss Rosie for once…" he supposed before waving a hand down himself.

Link's eyes widened when, after a bout of shimmering and 'waving' of Haldir's image, a similar but different young man sat before him. The red in his very-dark hair became an even deeper red. His skin became a bit paler but no less healthy, and his eyes changed from a blackish-blue to the most amazing shade of emerald the brunette had ever seen.

"What?" Haldir muttered as the young warrior stared for a moment. "Do I look that awful?"

"N-no!" Link hastily assured, blinking rapidly before simply saying, "It's just… Wow." When Haldir looked away from him and ran a hand through his hair, the young hero snorted in amusement. "I see how Lady Rosmerta found you out… Your hair is longer than your other image."

Haldir blushed lightly in embarrassment but chuckled. "Yes... It clicked for you much faster than it did for her," he admitted, brushing his collarbone-length hair back from his face along with the slanted cut of his bangs.

"But Haldir-"

"Hadrian."

The brunette blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Hadrian is my actual name. I use Haldir when in my glamour," Hadrian explained.

"Oh…but… Your natural form is so close to your…'glamour', was it?" The raven nodded. "How is it that no one guesses who you really are?"

Hadrian smirked and waved his hand over himself again. A moment later, a scrawny boy with a rat's nest of very-dark hair sat before the swordsman. The tanned face gained a small smile as he held his arms out. "Link, meet Harry," the boy introduced in a strange way, his voice 'younger' than in his other images.

"You…changed your voice? I thought image-changing magic was only supposed to change that – your _image_?" Link asked, giving into his urge to lean over a trace a fingertip across a scar that wasn't visible before because of the bangs. "That…looks like it was very painful… And it's still so puffy and red… Does it still pain you to this day?"

Harry's eyes closed as the scar was gently traced over and over, barely murmuring, "You have a lot of questions," because of the tenderness of the action.

Blue eyes blinked, and Link sheepishly took his hand away. "I apologize… My instinct is something very strong within me, and I trust it implicitly. If I perform any…seemingly-strange actions, that is usually why," he explained, figuring that, since he had been able to draw so much information out of the young man – _Haldir? Hadrian? Harry?_ he wondered, he would offer some information of his own.

"Allow me to answer your questions before asking mine," Harry replied with a small smile, adding, "And don't worry… I quite liked it. Enjoyable touch is something I'm not very prone to. Now, onto your questions…" He paused and took a breath. "Actually, I cast a glamour to cause the 'undoing glamour spell' effect…"

"You're a Shapeshifter?"

"Metamorphmagus, the proper term, is one who can shift his or her _body_. A Shapeshifter can, obviously, shift their shape _completely_," the boy corrected, changing back into his real form. "I much prefer this one…but I'm stuck as _Harry_ for the better part of my time," the now-young-man added. "And my scar… Yes… It does still hurt sometimes…but the tender stroking I did very much enjoy, so thank you for that."

Link nodded, understanding the pain of scars. "I know how that feels. I have no few scars of my own, the pain of which return when I brush across or look upon them," he sympathized gently. "You answered my questions, so now, what are yours?"

"You mentioned your…instinct? Also smelling the magic on me? And being able to see through it…through my Metamorphmagus abilities?"

"I have…senses… I'm a bit of a Changeling."

"A…bit?"

Link looked away for a moment before shifting seamlessly into his wolf form. At a gasp from Hadrian, he winced slightly. A moment later, he felt a gentle hand stroking the top of his head then his ears. He tilted his head into the touch and let his tongue loll out of his mouth. _Only Midna ever did this…after we started getting along better,_ he recalled, whining quietly when Hadrian stopped.

"I think you'd better change back, Link… How…did this happen?"

Link shifted back slowly, letting the strange 'half-form' he had found take over to let him see and smell even more intensely than normal. "Nnh…" he groaned softly, shaking his head and opening his now-glowing blue eyes. "Feels so strange," he muttered, the soft growl accenting his voice again. "The power, here, is so different from my world."

"You do realize you gain quite a few of your wolf traits like this, don't you?" Hadrian questioned, an eyebrow raised curiously.

"Yes… I know. I can feel my fangs…and my claws…and the design on my forehead is slightly warmer than the rest of the skin," the brunette answered, letting himself return to his normal form. "To be honest…" he murmured, the underlying rumble gone, "I… I love that form…the halfway point between me and my beast."

Hadrian smiled, "I can understand why… I have an Animagus form myself and am quite fond of it. An Animagus is a wizard or witch who can transform completely into an animal but keeps his or her mind."

"Really? Can I…see it?"

The raven stood, hopped slightly into the air, and promptly transformed into a falcon. He glided over to Link and lightly perched on the brunette's shoulder. With a soft call, he flew back to his chair and changed back. "I'm a Peregrine Falcon… It's why I don't have to wear hideous glasses unless in my 'Harry' form," he said, snickering lightly at Link's agape mouth.

_Is this…no, this can't be right…_

"Well, after you pick your jaw up off the floor, I'll be more than happy to get you a room at The Three Broomsticks until I return."

Link couldn't help but be shocked by the offer. "Why would you be so generous to someone you had only just met?" he asked, unable to keep the flabbergasted tone out of his voice.

Hadrian smiled and stood from his chair again, stepping forward and resting a hand on the young warrior's shoulder. "I trusted you with two of my deepest secrets, and you not only took them in stride but also gave me two of your own. As far as I'm concerned, you're trustworthy enough for me to call you 'friend'."

After a blink of surprise, Link grinned and held out his hand. His grin widened when Hadrian clasped his forearm. "I thank you and want to treat you with the same respect, my friend."

_**Break**_

"Come on, now, Sir Link! It's time to wake up! I've got breakfast ready!"

Link yawned and rolled out of bed, rubbing his mussed hair and stumbling his way into his adjoined bathroom. "In a minute, Lady Rosie!" he grumbled loud enough to be heard before stripping out of his pajamas, the bathtub automatically filling itself. _This magic is spoiling me horridly…but I don't mind at all,_ he thought with a satisfied smile as he sank into the perfectly-warm, steamy water.

He thought back to the last two months that he had been in Hogsmead. _Hadrian…is a very interesting person… I still can't believe he's only fifteen! I could've sworn he was at least two years older than me!_ He shook his head of those thoughts, literally, and dunked his head under the water.

_Well, since I took up the small job of helping Lady Rosie, my room and board is free. I'm not just another problem for Hadrian,_ he gratefully figured, coming back up for air and shampoo. He remembered all the things Hadrian spoke of that drove him completely insane – the worst being people only using him for money or fame. _I'm glad I took up that extra bartending job Lady Rosie offered, too… Just cleaning afterhours wouldn't have earned me anything to pay Hadrian back for all he's done for me._

He winced when he thought of how the younger male had promptly dragged him toward the fireplace and used the Floo to get to Diagon Alley after he had mentioned having nothing to his name but the clothes on his back and the money in his pouch. Hadrian had also scolded him from Lake Hylia to Zora's Domain and back for wanting to exchange his rupees for wizarding money.

_"They're much too beautiful of a gem to simply waste them like that! Even if you do have tons of them!"_ the raven had hissed and had quickly stuffed the rupees back into Link's money pouch.

_"Then how am I supposed to buy anything that I may need, Hadrian?"_

Startlingly-emerald eyes had given him a bland glare. _"I'll pay for them- no, don't even try to protest! I have too much money and not enough to spend it on as is!"_

"_At least let me pay you back? I would feel no better than the low-lives who treat you so horribly if you do not allow me to."_

Hadrian had, luckily, agreed to that.

Lost in his memories as he was, Link didn't hear the knock on the door, but he did hear Hadrian's voice loud and clear next to his head after the Metamorphmagus had quite happily let himself into the brunette's bathroom.

"Wake up, Link!"

"Gyah!"

After much splashing, a good load of drying charms, and acquiring a pair of pants, Link sat trying to calm his racing heart.

"And here I thought Hylians were supposed to have excellent hearing, you even more so!" the wizard teased.

"Not when one is lost in thought," the aforementioned Hylian retorted dryly.

"Why were you lost in thought?"

Link grinned, "That would ruin the surprise." He chuckled when Hadrian pouted at him and brushed a gentle hand through the younger male's hair. "Your face will become stuck like that."

"Psh… Like you'd mind," Hadrian teased, prodding the Changeling's bare chest with a gentle index finger. "Don't think I haven't caught you quickly looking away with a blush when I do that," he added, smirking when Link gulped quietly.

"I'm certain that each person who knows you as Hadrian has done the same-"

"There are only two, and you know who they are," the raven interrupted, his smirk widening.

Link spluttered before crossing his arms and huffily looking away. His sulking was interrupted by Hadrian tracing one of the harsher scars on his right arm, the sensation earning a shiver from him. "That's not fair," he muttered but leaned slightly toward the touch and let his arm loosen.

"Your wolf is more a part of you than you think," the wizard said softly, continuing his touch along other scars.

The Hylian snapped out of his light daze, the sentence striking up a thought. "You have given me an idea, my friend…and no, I'm not going to tell you it!" He took the hand on his arm and kissed the knuckles in gratitude.

"You're no fun, Link…"

"You know that to be untrue or you wouldn't visit me so much."

"Hmph."

_**Break**_

Sitting at Hagrid's for a small bit of chatting time, Harry had never been more grateful for following his urges when he heard a howl that he recognized. "Link!" he gasped, ignoring his friends' panicked questioning as he ran out of the hut and toward the Forbidden Forest.

"Harry, wait! You can't go in there!" Hermione yelled.

"He needs me!"

"Who?!" Ron questioned but was ignored as Harry ran into the forest.

"Where is he…where is he…? Dammit!" the raven hissed, transforming into his Animagus form and taking to the air. He gave a long screech when he finally spotted the wolf lying on the forest floor.

Quickly swooping in to lightly nip at Link's ear, he was relieved when the wolf spoke to him – quite an interesting thing he had found out, to be certain.

**"I'll be fine. I had to lure you here…but you may want to revert. I can smell those foreign scents you sometimes carry coming closer,"** Link said to him, making a show of standing weakly and leaning against Harry once he had returned to human form.

"You're _bleeding_! How is that _fine_?!" the raven hissed as the warm, dark liquid seeped through his clothes.

Link rolled his eyes and huffed, basically conveying that he had suffered much worse.

"Harry! Are you _mad_?!"

"I'm perfectly _fine_! My friend, here, isn't!"

"Th-that's a big dog, mate…"

"Ron… He's not a dog, he's a wolf – a special one at that," Harry retorted, his voice overlaid heavily with irritation. "C'mon, Link… Let's see if we can't get you fixed up…"

"'Link'?"

Harry blinked but turned. "Oh! Yeah. Hermione, Ron, meet Link."

Link rolled his eyes and gave a doggy grin.

"How did you come up with a weird name like that?" Ron asked tactlessly, earning a growl from the wolf.

"He's named after a good friend who helped me get out of my depression of having no contact over the summer," Harry grumbled.

Ron and Hermione, both, winced – Link knew it was because of the lack of communication.

_Since when do teenagers actually give their school's headmaster the power to dictate their actions during holidays?_ the Changeling wondered, leaning a bit more heavily on Harry as the walking aggravated his wound.

By the time they made it back to Hagrid's hut, Harry had had to ignore Link's growls to protect his pride and cast a levitation charm on the large wolf.

"Hagrid! We need help!" Harry called through the window.

"I'm comin'!"

Link's eyes widened at finally meeting Harry's first friend – _if he's only _half_-Giant…_ – and whined softly when Hagrid gently touched his side.

"Tha's a painful cut yeh 'ave there," the Care of Magical Creatures Professor muttered quietly, carefully feeling out the rough laceration. "Yer lucky, lil' fella. It doesn't _feel_ infected…"

"Please help him, Hagrid… He's a very good friend of mine, and I hate to see him hurt…" Harry said softly as he stroked Link's head.

"A good friend, eh? He 'ave a name?" Hagrid asked as he carefully lifted the wolf and carried him over to a hidden-away area that was below part of the roof's overhang. "Pile up some blankets fer me."

Harry quickly did so, getting a few out of the hut that looked like nothing would harm them just in case they were important. "His name is Link… Are you sure he'll be okay?"

Hagrid smiled and patted Link's head. "He'll be righ' as rain jus' as soon as I can work on 'im; isn't that righ', Link?"

The Changeling gave a soft bark, letting his tongue loll out. He grinned when he earned a smile from Harry.

_**Break**_

"Hey…"

Link looked up and shook his head, waving off the haze of sleep.

"Why'd you do that…? Get hurt like that?"

When his gaze focused, the Hylian leaned up lightly to nuzzle Harry's arm. He gave a quiet bark, trying to indicate that he wanted to talk.

"Okay, okay… Hang on," Harry muttered before smoothly shifting into a Peregrine Falcon. **"Now will you tell me what made you lose your mind?"** he asked, trying his best to be nearly silent.

"…**You told me that the Headmaster…somewhat favors you, correct?"** Link wondered, getting a nod. **"I know you have this…Ministry-placed hag as a problem…but you could claim me as your Familiar so that I can stay with you…can't you?"**

Harry simply stared for a long moment, his Animagus form's face unable to convey the shock he felt. **"You…got yourself injured…simply to do this?"**

If it wasn't for his fur, Link would have been blushing. **"Um… Yes?"** When the falcon stomped his talon, the wolf cringed and whined softly. **"I apologize, Hadrian! I hadn't meant to worry you…but I… I know that you and I like being near each other because we get along so well! If we could always be together like this, what would it hurt?"**

**"But how can I **_**prove**_** that you're my Familiar?! There is a **_**bond**_** for those things, Link!"**

The wolf snarled softly, leaning his head close and brushing his nose against the falcon's wing carefully. He knew how brittle a bird's bones were thanks to the hawk-like birds in Hyrule that he would sometimes call. **"Transform back and invoke the bond, then, while I'm in my wolf form. It should work as I am an animal in all but mind in this form!"**

Harry transformed back as Hadrian and bit his lip. "Are… Are you sure, Link? …I don't want to cause you more harm than I already have…"

Link snorted and rolled his eyes, raising himself up gently and nuzzling Hadrian's pale cheek to tell him that he trusted him.

"Alright…but there's no going back."

The wolf barked softly and grinned, letting his tongue fall out of his mouth.

_**Break**_

_**Break**_

End Chapter Two

Hmm…

Reviews make me happy! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

A Restless Hero's Reward I

Chapter Three

DISCLAIMER: I own only my ideas.

_**Break**_

_**Break**_

It took one day for Link to heal, surprising Hagrid for the fact that the half-Giant had found Acromantula venom in the wound but he had made the wolf stay for a few more days just to be sure.

After that, however, Link was happy to be allowed, by irrevocable school rules _and_ Ministry rules, to stay with Harry because of the Familiar bond. _It was tricky, though… _he recalled, thinking back to the mind-numbing ache that had wracked both of them before soothing itself with the presence of the other. _And I get to drive the unreasonably-snarky Potions Professor and the cat-loving hag-woman insane just by existing,_ he added almost _too_ happily.

"What are you so happy about? I'm going to Potions class," Harry muttered, thumping the large wolf beside him on the head with aforementioned class's book.

The Changeling grinned and grabbed the book in his mouth, taking off down the hallway and nearly bowling over a group of upper-year Slytherins.

"Link, dammit! If you shred that book, Snape will eviscerate me _and_ you and use us _both_ for ingredients!" the raven yelled, dashing after his playful friend.

Link waited for Harry before tossing the book up on the table, having skillfully kept from drooling all over it. He gave a toothy grin when Harry glared at him. After a little lick to the raven's fingers, he curled up under the table and easily dozed through the entire class.

_**Break**_

It was the gentle prodding of emotion from Harry that woke him. "Link… C'mon, class is over," were the following words that chased away the sleep completely.

_Ugh…already? I was enjoying my nap,_ the wolf grumbled in his thoughts, the irritation of them earning a chuckle from his friend.

"Now that we have a free period…" Harry muttered as he and Link made their way outside. "There's another Hogsmead weekend coming up in two days…if you'd like to go…"

Link perked his ears up in interest, brushing his nose against his friend's hand and wagging his tail excitedly.

"I meant…in your Hylian form?" the raven added hesitantly, yet hopefully.

The Changeling gave a doggy-smile and licked the wizard's fingers.

_**Break**_

Link looked up when a knock came from the door, having returned to the room Rosmerta had practically given him early that day so as to pull off the charade. "Come in!" he called, standing up from his bed and closing his book.

"Link! Thank goodness! These two have been badgering me to introduce you to them for ages!"

"Hello to you, too, Harry," the Hylian greeted with a chuckle.

"He's an _El_-"

"-Don't call him that!" Harry hissed. "You'll insult him, 'Mione!"

"But his ears are-" Hermione was interrupted again.

"I see that there is no way for me to keep my true heritage a secret from the smartest witch of this generation," Link said quietly, stepping forward to lay a hand on Harry's shoulder with a small, reassuring smile. Ignoring Hermione's pleased blush, he continued, "I am Hylian. My homeland is Hyrule, and we have Humans and Hylians…and Elves. Our Elves are much different from yours, I believe…

"They are part of the scum of our society: bandits who attack caravans, merchants, and innocent travelers. I cannot tell you how many bands of them I had been asked by the Princess to defend her from while she traveled to see to her people," he finished, thinking back to his short stay with Zelda before he finally returned to Ordon and what many of the Bulblins and Bokoblins had reformed into after the dark magic warping them had faded. "However…it seems as though I should take it as a compliment since you speak the name with such reverence."

"Is this the bloke you named your Familiar after, mate?"

"Yes, Ron," Harry answered. "I'd like you all to meet Link…or _Sir_ Link as Rosmerta likes calling him."

Link gave him a dry look. "You had to involve my titles in this, didn't you?" he muttered, blinking when Ron stepped up to him.

With his hand held out, the youngest Weasley male said, "Thanks for helping Harry when we couldn't."

The Hylian smiled and shook the redhead's hand. "Believe me when I say I was more than happy to do so…and I continue to be happy in helping him and simply being by his side," he assured.

"Wait a second…" Hermione muttered, "Harry, when did you meet him? You were isolated at the Dursleys, and you've been with us the entire school year!"

"We ran into each other during one of the school's Hogsmead visits," Link answered quickly and easily, noticing that the questions wouldn't stop coming and would only irritate his friend. _I wish I could speak to Hadrian…_ he thought sadly, missing Harry's true self fiercely at that moment. "I happened to be getting some help from Lady Rosie after crash-landing here from a bit of magic cast in my world, and Harry stepped in to lend a hand, as well."

"You accept the fact that you might not be able to return to your world awfully well," the girl noted, one eyebrow raised and her arms crossed.

"I wanted adventure…I still very much do. I had seen practically everything my world had to offer of that…therefore, I'm not too upset," Link replied, silently adding, _I also want my sky._ He hadn't even told Harry of his main reason for leaving his home, though he figured his friend suspected he was hiding something.

"Hey, guys? Can I talk to Link alone for a bit? …I introduced you, like you wanted, but I've got some…private things between us to sort out," Harry mentioned to his friends, shooing them out of the door and closing it before they even knew he had.

"Harry?" Link asked quietly, watching as his friend cast privacy charms on the room. "What's wrong?" he added, his voice soft in his worry. A moment later, his arms were full of Hadrian. "Hadrian? Talk to me…"

"I missed you, Link…even though you were by my side the entire time… I miss talking to you," the raven murmured, his face buried against Link's collarbone and neck.

"This is the sadness I've felt radiating from you lately?" the brunette wondered, receiving a positive answer. "I see… I apologize for causing you to feel that way."

"No! It's not bad! I just…" Hadrian trailed off into a groan, and his hands balled into fists against Link's back. "I wish you didn't have to hide who you are for my sake…that's all," he finally mumbled.

Link rolled his eyes with a smile. "Hadrian… I do it for both of us. I want to be by your side the same as _you_ want me there," he said with a soft laugh before sobering from a single thought, _I want more than to just be by your side… I want to be _yours_…_

"Link…what? You… I…" Hadrian took a deep breath and practically spluttered out what he wanted to say, "_You_ want to be _mine_?"

Link couldn't help the shocked look that came over his face. _Hadrian…can you hear me?_

"Of course I can hear you! You're speaking to me," the wizard answered, raising an eyebrow and wanting to question the Hylian's sanity while not noticing that Link's mouth didn't move.

"Um, Hadrian… I thought that."

"Thought what?"

"No, I _thought_ that…as in 'in my head'." Link watched as comprehension dawned on the shorter male's face. "Do you think…?"

"The Familiar Bond?" The brunette nodded. "Yes, I do… It's never been used between a wizard and a Changeling," Hadrian paused before asking, "Link… What is your sky?"

Link froze for a moment then let his eyes close with a sigh. "I long to run beneath my sky," he whispered, opening his eyes again and watching Hadrian's emerald eyes closely.

"'Run beneath'…?" the raven mumbled, taking a step back from the Hylian and transforming. With an easy beat of his wings, the falcon flew up to perch on the older male's shoulder. He hovered when Link shifted into his wolf form. **"Link… Answer me honestly?"**

Blue eyes blinked. **"As honestly as I am able,"** the Changeling assured.

"…**Am I your sky?"**

Link couldn't help the longing that welled up within him at the hopefulness in his friend's voice. **"I wish for it, Hadrian… I have never gotten along with anyone as well as I have you,"** he admitted, a sudden realization striking him a moment later. **"Wait… The Ancient Sages and the Goddesses… Their magic guided me to you!"**

Hadrian chirped a chuckle. **"Didn't you tell me that the first person you met was Lucius Malfoy?"**

Link groaned and snapped playfully at the falcon's tail feathers.

_**Break**_

"Hey, mate?"

"Yes, Ron?"

Link sipped his butterbeer.

"Where's your wolf?"

Link nearly spewed his butterbeer out of his nose. Thankfully, he was able to cover for himself by giving Harry an 'Are you insane?!' look and choking out, "_Wolf_?! You have a _wolf_?!"

Harry grinned sheepishly and mumbled, "Er… Didn't I tell you? I found him injured, helped him… After being a teensy bit cautious, he took a quick liking to me… It reminded me of when we first met, so I named him after you, Link."

The brunette still looked at him with a raised eyebrow before chuckling and rolling his eyes. "Only you, my friend…only you," he teased and ruffled the messy raven hair.

Harry ducked his head with another grin, not noticing the weird look that passed between Ron and Hermione at his reaction. "He wasn't feeling too well this morning, so I kind of…had to make him stay in bed," he replied to Ron after remembering the question. "He wasn't too happy with the sleep draught I made him drink, though…"

"If he wasn't feeling well, I'm sure he'll forgive you, Harry. You're just trying to make him feel better," Hermione consoled gently, patting the raven's shoulder with a small smile. "Now come on, I want to visit Scrivenshaft's before we have to return to the castle!"

_**Break**_

Link groaned softly as he sank into the bathtub in his room, having decided not to join Harry in wandering Hogsmead. _Besides, the running commentary is quite possibly more hilarious than actually seeing it,_ he figured, listening to his friend mutter and grumble about crowds, excited children, and Link cheating by being able to opt out for a bath.

_You are utterly an arse._

The brunette gave an, _Mmm…_ as he sank further into the steamy, softly-scented water. _Lemongrass…_ he added with another quiet, contented sound, knowing how much Harry loved the scent.

_Bloody prick!_

Link grinned and retorted, _Don't become angry with me, my sky. You were the one who denied the offer of joining me._ He snickered at the mental huff he was given in reply. _You will be able to get revenge. After all, I have to play-act when you return to the castle._

The mental cackle really didn't worry him overly much.

_**Break**_

"Link… C'mon, it's time to wake up…"

The wolf raised his head, groggy from the short nap gifted by the very-mild sleeping draught Harry had left him. _Must I?_ he wondered, groaning and shaking his head when his friend laughed at him.

"Yes," the raven answered simply. "I know you've got to be hungry…and there's a juicy slab of beef with your name on it if you come to the Great Hall now."

Link was off the bed and out of the door faster than Harry could blink, nearly knocking Ron and Hermione out of his way - though he did crash into the wall beside the portrait because of the lingering drowsiness.

"Very hungry," the wizard mumbled, shaking his head as he chased after the Changeling.

_**Break**_

Harry laughed as Link ran through the snow of the strangely-early winter and slung the wet, powdery ice crystals up in the air with his nose. His mirthful noise was cut off when the wolf tackled him into a drift, licking at his face.

_Cold, isn't it?_ the Changeling teased.

Harry growled and pushed at the large wolf, feeling the chilly wetness seeping into his clothing. _Very!_ he answered, grumbling when he could barely lift Link from atop him.

Link laughed, the chuckles coming out as soft barks. _Will you deny a bath with me this time?_ he asked, waiting for a good answer before letting Harry up.

"W-would you m-mind…going f-for that b-bath now?" the raven questioned, his voice stuttering with his shivers.

The wolf nuzzled Harry's cold hand and walked beside him as they made their way back up to the castle. _Would a mild warming charm help?_ Link laughed again when he felt the mental smack the wizard gave to himself.

"Do you want to go to the Room of Requirement?" Harry asked, getting a nod. "I want to add a condition though." At Link's perked ears, he said, "Lemongrass."

Once at the Room of Requirement and in his Hylian form, Link couldn't help teasing, "Where do you want the lemongrass scent? On you? …Or me?"

Harry backed him up to the bath, thankful that they had already disrobed, and lightly pushed him over the edge. "Definitely you," he answered when the Hylian came back up.

Link brushed his hair out of his eyes and grinned up at the wizard. "What's wrong, _Harry_? Is the water too warm?"

Harry rolled his eyes and tapped into his Metamorphmagus ability.

"Gah!"

Hadrian smirked. "Don't like cannonballs, do you?" he retorted, stopping to wonder when his friend's very-blue eyes became so intense. "Link?" he murmured when the brunette stepped closer to him.

Link slid his hands into the deep-red and raven hair and quietly asked, "May I?"

Hadrian saved him the trouble by balancing on the balls of his feet and meshing their lips together.

Neither the Metamorphmagus nor the Changeling paid attention to the weird looks from a couple of the boys when Harry snuggled even closer than normal to Link that night.

_**Break**_

A week later, Harry was startled when Link suddenly growled as they made their way into the Great Hall for breakfast. "Link? What is it?"

_Another one of that old hag's decrees as 'High Inquisitor',_ the wolf answered, his glare darkening as he continued to gaze at the plaque.

"Oh please- 'Pets are, henceforth, no longer allowed to attend classes with students'?" Harry crossed his arms and scoffed. "Oh well; it still doesn't concern you. You're not my _pet_. No one can outlaw the presence a Familiar because he or she is so tied into the wizard's or witch's magic after a very short bonding time."

_It is still very demeaning for any type of animal. This…__**woman**__,_ he spat the word like a curse, _is going too far and doing so very quickly,_ Link stated before snarling as he felt something within him flare, the decree's glass shattering and the paper and wood catching fire.

"Link!" Harry gasped, a hand clutching his chest as he dropped to one knee.

The Changeling shook his head at the call of his name, whining quietly at the strange sensation he could feel flooding the Familiar bond. _Harry...?_ he barely whispered, leaping forward to catch his friend across his back when the raven slumped forward. _…Did I cause this?_ was his only thought as he readjusted the wizard before quickly taking off for the Hospital Wing.

_**Break**_

The only one to question the silent vigil of the wolf at Harry's bedside was Umbridge, and it was Madam Pomfrey who all-too-happily kicked the High Inquisitor out of the Hospital Wing.

"_This is my domain as the school's _Healer_, not its _Medi-Witch_, as declared by the Founders, you nitwit!"_ Pomfrey had raged at Umbridge while the windows had rattled from the flare in the Healer's magic, _"You, Dolores Jane Umbridge, are not welcome within the Hospital Wing any longer! If you need medical services, I'm sure St. Mungo's would be happy to cater to you!"_

Link had even donned a special type of harness that the Healer had conjured for carrying potions to help her while staying with Harry in return for the witch's protection.

_**Break**_

"Alright… I think we're done for today, my furry friend," Pomfrey said with a soft sigh, gently petting Link's head as she removed the carrying harness. "I know you dislike leaving Mr. Potter's side, so I'm very grateful to you for getting those potions from Severus for me."

Link nuzzled her hand, refraining from brushing against her after she had scolded him for shedding on her robes.

"I suppose you should go back to that poor boy now…" she muttered, shaking her head as she added, "I simply must wonder what depleted his magical core so drastically…"

The wolf looked up at her and tilted his head to the side, pondering for a moment. _Eh… Why not? She's sworn to patient confidentiality and all that at any rate,_ he figured before carefully biting her apron's bottom and tugging her toward her office.

"What is it, Link? You want me to follow you?" the Healer asked, having discovered that he was much smarter than the average canine from how easily he understood her.

Link tugged a bit more insistently until she followed him more quickly, pushing the door closed and pulling the shade down before turning back to her. After a quick moment of thought, he nudged her wand then put his ear to the door.

"I don't quite…" Pomfrey trailed off when he repeated his action with more emphasis on his ears. "Ah, privacy charms?" She raised an eyebrow when the wolf nodded and cast the charms. "Okay, what's going on? There is no possibility you are an ordinary wolf," she said, hands on her hips.

The Changeling gave a doggy grin before swiftly returning to his Hylian form. "No, I'm not," he replied, slipping his hands in the pockets of his jeans and leaning against the wall to wait for the witch to overcome her shock.

"Does Mr. Potter know about you?"

Link smiled and glanced to where he could sense the slowly-recovering form of his friend. "I'm actually relieved to hear you ask such a question first… It shows that you truly do care about him and that I wasn't wrong in deciding to trust you with this."

"That didn't answer my question, young man!"

"Yes, Harry knows. He knew me like this before he knew me as a wolf… I kind of…tricked him into the Familiar bond… We're very close friends, and I knew he didn't like having to wait so long for us to spend time together," he explained somewhat quickly, barely stopping himself from cringing away when her wand started sparking.

Madam Pomfrey rubbed her forehead. "The things that boy gets into…honestly!" she huffed quietly as she sat down, conjuring a chair for Link and calling for tea. "I have a feeling this is going to be a long story. Start from the beginning…and don't you dare leave a single thing out. I already know about the boy being a Metamorphmagus even if he doesn't want to tell me himself."

Link sighed in relief. "That certainly makes things easier… Well, everything began for me when…" And he told her _everything_.

"So… You're a Hylian-Changeling from another world, you saved your world and another world with the help of two princesses, you came to this world with the help of your Goddesses and powerful mages-"

"-Sages-"

"-you work, somehow, for Rosmerta, and you're Mr. Potter's Familiar… Did I miss anything?" Pomfrey summarized, completely ignoring his correction as they were still mages - naming them after a plant changed nothing.

"For the most part, yes…" Link mumbled, giving an amused grin. "Lady Rosie is the only other person who knows about Hadrian's and my connection," he added, standing after finishing his tea. "I have one thing I'd like to ask of you, Madam Pomfrey…"

"What's that, dear?" she wondered while banishing the tea set, not questioning the use of Harry's _actual_ real name because of the Hylian's long explanation.

"…A private room for Hadrian?" he asked quietly, refraining from blinking when the Healer stared at him for a lengthy moment.

"You truly do care for him, don't you, Link? Very well, I'll make one for him… Merlin knows I've threatened him with it enough over the years."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey… Thank you."

It was with a relaxed relief that Link slept next to Harry that night in his Hylian form.

_**Break**_

_**Break**_

End Chapter Three

Whew… That one was a bit rocky… *nearly stumbles off a cliff* Okay, not _that_ rocky!

Reviews make me happy! ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

A Restless Hero's Reward I

Chapter Four

DISCLAIMER: I own only my ideas.

_**Break**_

_**Break**_

Another week passed, Harry showing small changes that raised hopes that he was waking only to have them crumble when he slipped away again.

Link groaned softly from where he was seated in a comfortable chair Pomfrey had conjured for him. "I wish I could do something for you, Hadrian… We all miss you…and I won't say that I do most of all because we _all_ care for you…" He stood up and gently combed a hand through the rat's nest of raven hair on his friend's head. "I keep thinking about the strangeness that flooded our connection… I know it has caused this…but I can't understand _why_…

"It doesn't help that I'm not of this world, therefore I don't completely understand it… Your strange magic, your wands, and your blasted Floo powder…" He paused and laughed softly, remembering when Hadrian had first had him travel by it only to have them both crashing to the floor in a heap when the wizard had been flung from the fireplace and into Link. "I'm…beginning to think that it may be the power that sleeps inside of _me_ that caused this…" he said quietly after a moment.

"Link."

He gasped, startled by the sudden intrusion. "Madam Pomfrey? How…?"

"Silencing charms, dear," she answered with a smile. "May I cast diagnostic and scanning charms on you, Link? I can't believe I didn't think that there may be something from _you_ causing Mr. Potter to be nearly comatose."

Link cringed at the thought, continuing to brush his hand through Harry's hair. "I'm terrified to say it…to admit it…but I believe you're right…" he whispered.

Pomfrey smiled softly and patted the bed beside Harry. "Lie down, dear… I've noticed that Mr. Potter shows signs of waking when you spend long periods of time in contact with him." Once Link did so, she nodded and pulled out her wand. "Alright, now… I want you to drink this sleeping draught. The scans will have clearer results if your mind isn't awake to cause any disturbance."

With a sigh, the brunette swallowed the potion and practically nuzzled into Harry as he dozed off.

Pomfrey barely stifled a giggle at how cute the action was as she began casting spells.

_**Break**_

"Anything?" Link asked softly after finally waking.

Pomfrey smiled gently. "Yes… I think I've discovered what happened… You mentioned a power sleeping inside of you… Can you tap into it?" she wondered.

"Somewhat," he answered. "Is there anything you want me to do specifically?"

"Can you…channel some of that power into Mr. Potter using your bond?"

"I can try…"

_**Break**_

"…Welcome back, my sky…" Link greeted softly and tiredly as emerald eyes fluttered open. When Harry opened his mouth to speak, the brunette quickly waved a hand while whispering, "Don't try to speak yet… You've been unconscious for a couple of weeks, therefore you will need to rest properly before you're ready to get back up on your feet."

_Does Madam Pomfrey know about us?_

The Changeling rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm afraid that I had to tell her… We wouldn't have been able to wake you so soon if I hadn't," he answered, grateful to hear his friend's voice again even if only in his mind.

Harry nodded. _What else does she know?_ he wondered, raising an eyebrow when Link winced.

"Um… Everything?" the young swordsman mumbled, cringing when Harry's sigh turned into coughs. "Shh shh… It's okay; she already knew about your Metamorphmagus abilities, so the only thing I really _told_ her of was my own past and of the Familiar Bond."

_She already…? Ah, I see. She must have run scans while I was here at one point,_ Harry replied, remembering the confidentiality oath that all Medi-Wizards and Medi-Witches were sworn to and the other vows required for becoming a Healer. _I wonder why she never said anything to me?_

"She was waiting on you to say something," Link answered, closing his eyes as he yawned widely. He couldn't help a smile when he looked over to see Hadrian.

_Can you tell me what's been happening since I've been asleep?_ the raven asked, biting his lip with the effort to raise his hand and carefully trace the dark circles under the Hylian's tired, though sparkling, blue eyes. _When was the last time you rested?_

"One thing at a time," Link muttered with a soft laugh, holding Hadrian's hand against his cheek.

_**Break**_

"Good morning, Madam Pomfrey."

Aforementioned Healer nearly choked from the shock of seeing a young man laying in Harry's bed with Link half-snuggling, half-blanketing him. "…Mr. Potter?" she asked softly.

"Please… Call me Hadrian when I'm in this image of myself…my _true_ self," the young wizard replied, continuing to comb his fingers through Link's hair. "He told me everything when I finally regained consciousness last night… Thank you so much, Madam Pomfrey."

She smiled as she stepped over to begin casting spells. "You are very welcome, Hadrian. Did Link also tell you of your new private room here?"

The raven laughed and nodded before asking, "Do you have an estimate of when I'll be free to go?"

"I was going to keep you for another week, but if you rest and refrain from doing _any_ magic, I'll reconsider," she answered, smirking when Hadrian groaned softly. "Now, let's start that agreement with a healthy breakfast."

Hadrian's eyes almost popped out of his head at the amount of food that was heaped up on a self-levitating tray. "Um…Madam Pomfrey…"

"That plate had better be all but licked clean, Mr. Potter!" Pomfrey ordered as she left the room, laughing at another groan and conveniently missing Link's jaw-cracking yawn as he woke.

"Nnh… I smell food."

"And you're awake just in time to help me eat it."

_**Break**_

Both of the young men were somewhat disappointed when Pomfrey dismissed the young wizard. They had enjoyed the small amount of time that they were allowed to spend together without hiding anything. Life wasn't going to pause for them, however, and they had to return to being Harry and Familiar.

_I want to eat with a fork and a knife again,_ Link whined quietly as he watched Harry do his homework.

The raven rolled his eyes with a small smile. _Come here… I know you listened in all of my classes. I can't remember this part._

The wolf's eyes rolled that time, but he did move over to his friend's side. _That's a load of crap, and you and I both know it, my sky. Your memory is as good as Hermione's, if not better._

Harry grinned and replied, _I like to think _hers_ is better because I have a larger amount of power._

_Such an egotist… Your head will burst if you let it get much bigger,_ the Changeling teased, earning a laugh and a good scratch behind his ears. _Oh Goddesses, right there..._ He couldn't stop his tail from wagging slightly in happiness when Harry set aside his quill to devote both hands to scratching.

"Harry! You need to finish your homework instead of playing!" Hermione scolded, annoyed that the shaking of the couch was disrupting her handwriting. "Ugh! Enough! Professor McGonagall won't even be able to read my essay if I stay near you two!" she huffed a moment later, her mouth dropping open when Link stuck his tongue out at her.

Harry couldn't help chuckling. "I think you deserved that one, 'Mione… What's a little fun to rejuvenate me during work, after all?"

"You care more about your _Familiar_ than anything else! Including _us_!" she retorted, nearly hissing the words.

Link snarled at the heartbroken emotion that flowed from Harry at the young witch's words, and he leapt up to place his face directly in hers as he growled viciously.

"That's enough, Link… We should leave for a while… Maybe she'll understand when she finds a Familiar…when she finds someone who will be by her side when everyone and everything else is gone," Harry said gently, waving his wand to send his things into his bag.

"Maybe you should realize your _Familiar_ is an animal, Harry Potter, and stop thinking of him as something more," she advised, putting her hands on her hips defiantly.

Harry simply shook his head. "For someone who prides herself on being knowledgeable…you don't know very much, do you?" he murmured, adding, "Maybe you should ask Professor McGonagall… I know she's seen the Familiar Bond in action."

"That was stupid, 'Mione," Ron said as he watched his best friend leave, not even trying to stop the raven. "You _never_ insult a wizard's Familiar, especially to either of their faces."

"Maybe he should pay a bit more attention to _us_, then, and I wouldn't!" she grumbled, trying to continue her essay.

"Hermione… I don't mean to interrupt but… Even an animal with a brain the size of a pinprick would develop human intelligence from a Familiar Bond," Neville mentioned, half-tempted to find Harry and console him.

Hermione waited until her homework was finished before processing what her friends had said.

_**Break**_

"Why am I always looked down upon for finding something or someone who makes me happy?"

Link winced and tightened his hold around Hadrian, resting his back against the rock behind him. "I'm here, Hadrian…and I will always do my best to stay here," he murmured, sending a wave of comfort to the raven. "Whatever power lives inside of me… I will use it to remain by your side, as I have since we met," he added, smiling softly at his friend when the wizard turned to focus emerald eyes on him.

"I once thought…of informing those I thought cared for me, Link… I considered telling them of my concerns, my ideas…even my abilities!" Hadrian confessed, tucking his head under the brunette's chin as he continued speaking, "But then… Everything changed in Second Year…

"People thought I was the Heir of Slytherin simply because I'm a Parselmouth… Hermione was the only one who didn't fear me during that time. Even _Ron_ was afraid of me. In Third Year, everything _started_ smoothing over again…

"Those around me were forced to believe that I'm not invincible…especially from Dementors. Those creatures were used against me…by who, though, I'm not sure…but having Sirius and Remus reveal the truth to me was worth it."

Link simply sat and listened. He knew about his friend's troubled past, just as his friend had learned of his trials, but he also knew that Hadrian needed to talk. "What about Fourth Year, my sky?" he asked quietly, taking note that the young Metamorphmagus had paused to cuddle into him.

"Fourth…" The wizard chuckled humorlessly. "Fourth Year…was a disaster… Ron turned on me until I had to risk my life against a dragon… The entire school was against me for being chosen when I couldn't even enter because I was too young… I was fourteen and set against three seventeen-year-olds who had more _everything_ than I did… I won because a _Death Eater_ helped me…

"Link, I can't tell you how many times I nearly died! …I was much too young to compete in that tournament… And then Voldemort came back and had Cedric killed simply for being there… _Kill the spare_, he said…" Hadrian finished, whispering by the end. "I'm almost afraid to think of what will happen this year," he muttered after a few moments.

"Hadrian…" Link paused and looked out over the empty village of Ordon that the Room of Requirement had helped him recreate. He bit his lip for a moment, his long pause causing his friend to look up at him. "…I've been keeping something from you while you slept, Hadrian…"

Hadrian jerked back and looked up at the brunette. "What?"

"No, no! Nothing like that, my sky!" the young hero was quick to assure with a gentle smile. "There have been these…dreams…and I've been blocking them from you so that you would get a good night's sleep," he continued, shaking his head in amusement. "I keep nothing from you unless I _know _it is for your benefit, Hadrian, and you know that very well."

"Shush, you… Stop mocking me," Hadrian muttered, unable to stop a grin from appearing on his face. "Get to the point… Tell me of these dreams you've been hiding."

Link rolled his eyes and brushed gentle fingers through the blood-red and raven hair. "You forgot to add 'for your well-being'," he retorted, pressing a finger to his friend's lips to stop him from speaking. "I'll never get around to explaining if you do not allow me."

Hadrian smiled and slid his fingers across his lips like a zipper before making the motion of locking them.

"Now… Where was I? Oh yes…" The raven smacked the swordsman's shoulder, earning a laugh. "It's a long hallway… It seems to be leading me, or should I say _you_, to a specific place. It looks somewhat like the Ministry that you described to me- Whoa, what-!"

The young men stared as the Room of Requirement changed to the place Link spoke of.

"It's…the Department of Mysteries…!" Hadrian mumbled as the magic of the room led them through the dream. "Link… Thank you for blocking those from me… I wouldn't have been able to tell myself, I'm certain, because I would have been so concerned over their prophetic nature…but these are _visions_ from an outside source!"

"How can you tell?"

"Do you see how _clear_ this is? That's characteristic of _memories_, Link! Not prophecy! Prophecy dreams have a fuzzy, film-like overlay because of their ability to be changed!"

"…Damn…"

"Indeed."

_**Break**_

It took two days for the duo to finally return to Gryffindor Tower, especially since they were enjoying each other's company in a humanoid form.

Hermione was the first person they saw, and she immediately apologized. "Please forgive me, Harry… I didn't understand what I was doing when I said those horrible things to you and Link…"

Harry smiled softly and gently petted Link's head. "I forgave you already, 'Mione. You know I don't mean this as an insult: you're Muggleborn. You don't know the…unwritten ways of the wizarding world. I didn't know them, either, until I asked."

"Who…did you ask?"

"McGonagall."

The next time the two saw Hermione, she smiled at Harry _and_ Link and said hello to _both_ of them.

_**Break**_

Hadrian watched with a happy and proud smile as he helped Link to harness the power inside of him. "Draw on the core of the power again and impress your will upon it."

Link shaped the power to his will and growled when it tried to get away from him. _Work _with_ me, not _for_ me_, he mentally groaned at it as it lashed out at him. He could feel as though the power was considering his request, and he rolled his eyes. _Bloody Triforce…_ He blinked in surprise. _Hadrian's rubbing off on me._

"Link! Don't let it slip…away…" the wizard trailed off with a grumble. "Argh… You were so close!"

"Oh, hush. I'll get there," the brunette assured with a smile. "I think my power is much different from your magic. It seems to have its own intelligence whereas yours is more… 'Let me out! I want to do something!'." He grinned sheepishly at the irritated look on his friend's face. "Stop that… You can feel your magic practically _jumping_ to attention every time you call it."

"'Let me out! I want to do something!'" Hadrian mimicked in a high-pitched voice, even flinging his hands in the air like he was excited. "Humph."

"Is my voice really that high?" Link murmured against the raven's ear, knowing just how much his voice affected the younger male. He backed away when Hadrian swatted at him and smirked. A moment later, he was back to concentrating and began trying his idea: _asking_ his power to act instead of attempting to force it. _I want it to think of me as a partner…not a master. It isn't _magic_…but simply pure _power_ that can act in whatever way it desires…_

Hadrian listened to Link's thoughts and watched as a bright, warm glow surrounded the brunette. "Um…Link?"

_Without it, I'd be nothing more than a swordsman…and without me, the power would have nothing to channel it… I know you are the Triforces of Courage and Power, and I know that I am _nothing_ without your power…yet you are nothing without someone to use you! We have to work _together_ to be _anything_! Work with me!_ Link shouted in surprise when he felt something flood through him in response to his thoughts. _I have Courage and Power…but I can't gain Wisdom alone!_

Hadrian choked in shock when he heard other voices besides the brunette's in his mind.

"_You understand that you are still very young in the world, no matter what you have seen and what you have done… We grant you the ability to work with our power, Chosen One. Use it well, child."_

When the young men looked at each other again, Link let out a shaky breath. "I understand, Goddesses," he whispered before falling unconscious from a massive overload. It was only a few minutes later that he woke again, and he forced out two words, "…Holy crap…"

"Link… If you couldn't use this power of yours before...how did you help me wake up from that coma?"

Link stood slowly, feeling as though Hadrian had cast an overpowered Jelly-Legs Jinx on him. "I begged it to help you," he answered as he carefully stepped over to his friend and rested his head against the wizard's. "…I'm tired...but I know it's because I'm not used to it being awake yet."

Hadrian smiled softly and conjured a bed at the far end of the abandoned classroom they had decided to use for Link's attempts at using his power. "Come here and rest awhile. I'll see if I can do something to help."

_**Break**_

Link looked up at Umbridge from where he rested calmly beside Harry, his friend having cast softening charms on the floor and even laughingly conjured a pillow for him, and yawned so widely that it showed each and every sharp, deadly tooth in his mouth.

The woman made an 'eep!' that was barely audible before continuing down the aisle.

The Changeling gave a doggy grin when Harry dropped his hand to scratch an ear. _I have a question._ He received a feeling comparable to 'go on' and added, _Would you consider the pros and cons of me revealing myself to the girl?_

Harry blinked and looked down at his Familiar. _'The girl'?_

_The Granger girl. I'm not quite so happy with her as to give her the closeness of using her first name._ Link raised his head, locking eyes with his friend. _I know that she and the redheaded boy not knowing of who I really am is a bother to you, therefore I wish to resolve it in the simplest way I can think of that has the least ramifications._

The raven bit his lip as he turned back to his reading – a cleverly-disguised book detailing practical Defense. _I don't know, Link… Hermione not so much, but Ron is bad for letting his mouth get ahead of him._

_And his stomach,_ the brunette cut in, _His table manners are worse than mine, and I'm a _wolf_!_

Harry barely turned his laughs into coughs, claiming a breath getting stuck in his windpipe as the cause when Umbridge attempted to unleash her frilly wrath on him. _Are you quite finished with attempting to get me in trouble?_

Link grinned at him, panting quietly with his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. _For now, my sky._

_**Break**_

"Hermione... There's something I want to trust you with," Harry whispered to his female best friend later that evening.

Hermione looked at him closely for a moment. "You can always come to me for anything, Harry. You know that," she replied, turning so that her full attention was on him.

Harry gave her a warm, relieved smile. "I can't tell you here... I'm going to get my cloak. Make up an excuse to leave when I tap your shoulder, okay?"

Hermione nodded without hesitation, knowing that it was something important from the moment he started speaking. Not a couple of minutes after he left, she felt a light touch on her shoulder. Standing, she packed the essay she was working on into her bag.

"Where're you going, Hermione?"

"The library, Ron, for some extra research on matrices."

"Mat- Never mind, I don't want to know," Ron replied, turning back to his chessboard.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she exited the Commons, leaning against the portrait and checking her bag to give Harry and Link time to slip through.

"Alright, 'Mione. Let's go," Harry said from behind her and held up the cloak for her.

A few minutes later, the young witch was getting her first look at the Room of Requirement. "Okay, I'll ask about the room later. What's wrong, Harry?"

"I knew we could trust you," Harry told her, smiling at Link. "He knows it better than I do, though."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, gasping in shock when the Hylian she met in Hogsmead was standing in front of her. "Familiar bonds can't be formed with an Animagus!"

Link grinned at Harry. "You owe me a bottle of Lady Rosie's best semi-sweet mead," he promptly informed Harry, earning a laugh. "I'm a Changeling, my dear," he said to Hermione.

"But there hasn't been a known Changeling in over three-hundred years! And no Changeling has ever been a Familiar!"

"I'm also from another world. Do not forget this, dear lady," Link replied, turning toward Harry and smiling when the younger teen pressed against him. _Is there anything else you wish to tell her now that you have the opportunity?_ he wondered as he wrapped his arms around the raven.

_No...not yet. I want to see how she handles this for the next few days,_ was the answer.

Hermione looked closely at the two. "Somehow, I knew it," she said to them with an almost-impish smile. "Can I get a picture of you kissing yet?"

Harry and Link, both, blushed dark red, but the brunette dipped his head and pressed a soft kiss to the raven's lips.

"Aw! I didn't have a camera!"

"Are you a witch or not?"

Link laughed when the girl huffed in embarrassment.

_**Break**_

_**Break**_

End Chapter Four

Hmm... I'm starting to like this fic of mine more and more! :D

Reviews make me happy!


	5. Chapter 5

A Restless Hero's Reward I

Chapter Five

DISCLAIMER: I own only my ideas.

_**Break**_

_**Break**_

Harry leaned comfortably against Link as he read a book in the Room of Requirement, Hermione sitting across from them with a book of her own.

Link read over Harry's shoulder, surprised to find himself as interested in the book as his friend. "Hermione?" he called, having become quite fond of the young witch after she proved her trustworthiness to him. "Do you know anyone proficient in Legilimency that _wouldn't_ try to get inside my head or Harry's?"

"Why would you need...oh! If you give me a bit of time to read up on it, I'd be more than happy to try it myself," she replied, hopeful for the chance to study and practice such an obscure branch of magic.

Harry glanced up at Link with a worried, yet almost comical, look on his face.

_Trust me, my sky,_ the brunette replied to the gaze with a smile, lightly kissing the raven's cheek in assurance. "That would be wonderful if you could," he said aloud. "I don't trust very many people not to exploit the opportunity I'm offering."

"What do you mean by 'opportunity'?" the bushy-brunette asked, a confused frown curving her lips.

"I hold quite a bit of power within myself, dear lady, and it is very different from your own. I have yet to know if that power also protects my mind, and I'm curious to know if it would protect Harry's, as well, because of the Familiar bond we share," Link answered. "I'm also wondering if those we trust that this power within me deems trustworthy would be able to go through or around it without hassle if need be, such as yourself. It would also show us those whom we trust that we shouldn't."

"That does make quite a bit of sense," Hermione agreed, squeaking when a few books on Legilimency were suddenly dropped on the table near her.

The two males laughed, knowing that she hadn't gotten used to the magic of the Room of Requirement yet.

"What about Ron, Harry?" the young woman asked.

Harry glanced up from his book and sighed, taking his glasses off to rub his eyes. "I'm not quite sure yet, to be honest. It doesn't matter how much I trust him... I can't trust him not to turn his back on me and blab things just to hurt me, especially after last year," he admitted, earning an understanding look from his bushy-haired friend.

"Okay... I haven't mentioned anything to him about what you've trusted with me," she assured, putting the book she had been reading away while pulling the stack of Legilimency books closer. "I'm not even sure if he's noticed that you and I have grown apart from him this year..." She looked up at Harry with a happy smile as she said, "And don't think I haven't noticed your grades getting better since then, either!"

Harry grinned at her while doing a mental victory dance over his plan working, smirking at Link's muffled laughter. "I've just taken a few things to heart this year...especially the fact that I've got something more to live for than people who can easily move on should I die against Voldemort," he confessed, smiling softly at the thought of Hermione and Link. He was too confused over Ron's recent actions and how the redhead didn't try to join them, even from the beginning, to include the youngest Weasley male in his precious people.

"Either he'll come around or he's showing his true colors," Link murmured into the raven's ear comfortingly, leaning back into the high arm of the sofa a bit further so that Harry could rest against his chest more comfortably.

_I know, Link... That doesn't change how much it hurts to be ignored by a friend who had been as close as a brother to me,_ Harry replied mentally, not wanting Hermione to overhear their conversation.

Link sighed, closing his eyes, and held the younger teen more tightly. _Should all others leave you, know that I will _always_ be by your side,_ he assured, knowing that the young wizard had abandonment issues. _Even if it must be as a spirit, I'll be with you._

_**Break**_

Link sat by Harry as he watched the raven attempt to work with a plant that sounded quite disgruntled at being handled so roughly. He couldn't help rolling his eyes at his friend when he spluttered after the plant tried to bite him. _Here... Let me see if I can calm it somewhat,_ he said while standing to do so.

_What do you plan to do?_

_Just give it a bit of affection, that's all,_ the Changeling replied, brushing his nose against one of its leaves. He gave a soft whine that he knew soothed most marginally-intelligent creatures and wasn't surprised in the least when the plant gave off an answering noise. _See? All it needs is a gentle touch._

_Do my thumbs look green to you?_ Harry grumbled, trying to snip a few dead leaves and a couple of strange barbs from the plant. _I have to keep this thing alive until it's mature enough to use in a potion that Professor Sprout says Madam Pomfrey needs... I have no idea how I'm going to manage that._

The wolf raised an eyebrow at the younger teen. _With my help, of course. It's one reason why I'm here, after all - to help you,_ he assured, earning an eye-roll from his friend. _Besides, I have lived in a forest all of my life. I'm sure I know a thing or two about plants, my sky._

Harry huffed.

Link grinned, showing quite a few sharp teeth that caused a young girl across from them to squeak.

_**Break**_

Link waited until everyone was asleep before he snuck out of the dormitory and, slowly but surely, made his way down to the greenhouses. _Hmm... Now, where is Hadrian's?_ he thought to himself as he looked around before spotting the plant. He couldn't help rolling his eyes when he saw that it was barely wilted, looking for all the world like it was bored.

With a quick shift of his form, he stood and moved over to it after shaking himself out. _I am definitely getting more comfortable with my wolf form,_ he realized but pushed the thought out of his mind as he gently traced his fingers over a few of the leaves. "Hello, little one," he murmured, smiling when the small branches straightened up a bit. "I'm trying to get Hadrian to be a bit sweeter to you...but I'm afraid he's simply not accustomed to being gentle to plants."

His smile widened into a soft grin at the thought of his friend before dimming as he remembered what the raven had been through. "Gardening is something that his family uses to punish him, little one... Herbology isn't much better for him, seeing as more than half of the plants here attempt to cause bodily harm. I'll try harder, though, for your sake, little one."

When the plant suddenly wilted again, he grimaced. "I did not mean to offend you, little one," he said quietly only to blink in confusion as a leaf was waved at him. "I don't understand..."

"I believe-"

Link gasped and twisted around to see Pomona Sprout standing in the door with a small smile.

"-Mr. Potter's Fanged Geranium was trying to warn you, young man," she finished, holding her hands up. "I won't harm you, lad. I knew there was something special going on when the Geranium suddenly perked up when Mr. Potter was handling it earlier in class."

"What are you speaking of, Lady Sprout?" the brunette asked softly, relaxing once he had calmed down from being caught in his Hylian form.

"Why don't you tell me? You are the young lad's Familiar, aren't you?" Professor Sprout smiled gently when the young swordsman panicked for only a moment.

"If you already knew...and haven't told anyone, then I see no reason to continue being so wary of _all_ of the teachers here," Link said as he stepped closer, easily shifting into his half-form.

"Oh my... How fascinating!" the Head of Hufflepuff complimented. "At first, I had wondered how an Animagus had become a Familiar...but the last Changeling I had the privilege to see was my great-great-grandmother..."

"Your ancestor was a Changeling?" Link asked quietly, a soft growl rumbling through his words.

"Yes, but she was unrecorded. She wanted to keep her ability a secret so that no one could bother her for information...and no one could keep her held captive," Sprout answered. "She was an eagle, a truly magnificent one," she added, reminding Link of his friend's falcon Animagus form.

"Thank you for telling me of this, Lady Sprout... That is how you knew what to look for between Harry and myself, isn't it?"

Sprout nodded with her happy, quirked smile as her eyes twinkled. "Very much so. Now, as I'm practically the last one alive, bar yourself now, that knew what my great-great-grandmother truly was...I would say that your secret is safe with those you've told and myself."

Link grinned, promptly shifted into his wolf form, and took off after leaving the Herbology Mistress with a slobbery hand.

_**Break**_

Harry nearly had a heart attack when, as Professor Sprout spoke to him about his Fanged Geranium, Link suddenly half-transformed and nuzzled the back of his neck. He nearly dropped his plant as he stared at the teacher with a pale face.

_Forgive me, Harry, but I didn't tell you that she caught me when I was visiting your Geranium,_ Link murmured, wrapping his arms around the young wizard.

_Jerk!_ was all Harry had the wits to reply with as the Herbology Mistress questioned his health. "I-I'm fine...just had a fright, Professor," he assured, refraining from elbowing Link in the ribs.

"My apologies for not informing you of my intentions, my sky," Link murmured with a soft kiss placed behind Harry's ear as he transformed fully into his Hylian form.

"Now I see how the connection between you two was able to flourish so well," Sprout mentioned with a smile, giggling quietly when the two blushed slightly. "However, Mr. Potter, do not worry. Your secret is safe with me. I only have one question: Would you mind telling me who the others are that know your secret? I would like to be able to speak with them."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah... I suppose so... Poppy, Miss Rosie, and Hermione, other than yourself," he answered after a moment.

"You must have charmed those two women quite well to be able to use their first names in such a way," the Professor mentioned with a mischievous smile. "I should have suspected Miss Granger would know...and I can understand why you didn't inform Mr. Weasley..."

Harry scratched his head, taking comfort from Link's continued embrace. "Yes, well... He has had his moments where his definition of 'friendship' isn't so stellar... Maybe I should find a way to cast a Fidelius on the information so that only I or my secret keeper can give it out," he mentioned, muttering the last part.

"Who would you choose as your secret keeper? And you must know that you will have to retell those who already know...and that it will not stop others from figuring this information out on their own," the Professor informed.

"Link, of course! He would never reveal anything I ask him not to, and I would gladly do the same for him," Harry answered her question. "And yes, I do know those things...but it will still be safer by not allowing those who _do_ know the ability to slip up around others."

"How will you discover a way to do this?"

Harry grinned at her, "I already know how, Professor."

She smiled and clapped her hands. "Very good, Mr. Potter! Ten points to Gryffindor!" she replied, earning a laugh. "Yes, I know I'll forget why I gave those points until later," she added. "Why don't I offer the use of my private greenhouse for your spellwork? It's completely warded against intrusion. You have to be invited by me _each_ time you want to come inside."

"That would be wonderful, Professor! Thank you very much!"

As they left the Fifth Year greenhouse through the back door that led to the Professor's private one, Sprout dropped beside Link and cast a silent, light privacy charm. "What do you think of the boy's idea?"

Link smiled and answered with, "You understand how strong my instincts are within me...and they trust his decision without reservations. I trust him...and I will support him fully unless I can advise or come up with a better idea."

Sprout smiled and patted his arm. "You're good for him, dear."

_**Break**_

The Fidelius had been cast, and Harry had made sure that the people who knew were informed again. He had even gone so far as to include his Metamorphmagus abilities and his true power in the spell, though Link, Madam Pomfrey, and Rosmerta were the only ones who had known of it.

_**Break**_

"Miss Rosie, wonderful to see you again!"

"I've missed seeing you around here, Haldir!" Rosmerta waved to her favorite customer, blinking in confusion when she couldn't remember _why_ he was her favorite.

"Would you mind coming up to Link's room with me for a moment? I need to speak with you about something," the man said quietly, confusing the woman even further. "It won't take long, I assure you."

Rosmerta frowned but went with him, trying to figure out how she knew someone named Link yet couldn't remember the specifics of why she trusted him.

"Lady Rosie... Please, come inside," Link said quietly after opening his door, pulling out a chair for her while Haldir cast privacy charms. "We had to cast a Fidelius on some information that you had known... We are here to let you back in on the secret."

Haldir sighed as he shifted into Harry then into Hadrian while Link transformed into a wolf.

Rosmerta's eyes widened as she gasped in surprise at the power that washed over her. "Oh! Well, now, that makes things _much_ easier! I was always so afraid that someone would be able to force the truth about you two out of me... This makes us all safer, I believe. Thank you, Hadrian."

"Of course, Miss Rosie. Also, let me tell you that Madam Pomfrey also knows everything, just in case you want someone to speak with about this."

"Does anyone else know?" she wondered.

"Hermione Granger and Lady Sprout," Link answered, "Yet they only know about me being a Changeling. I'm certain, however, that after Hadrian cast the Fidelius so easily, Lady Sprout has a few suspicions about him."

Hadrian scoffed quietly. "You were helping me to cast it with your own power, if you'll recall, my friend," he muttered, earning a grin from the brunette.

Rosmerta stepped in before the two could start bantering and said, "Wait a minute... This isn't a Hogsmead weekend! You need to get back to the school before you're missed!"

Hadrian grinned, causing Link to roll his eyes with a small smile. "Nope, I'm good. I'm supposedly in detention with Professor Sprout in her private greenhouse, cleaning the floor without magic."

"What in Merlin's name did you do to manage such a detention?!" Rosmerta demanded with her hands on her hips, though she didn't look very threatening sitting in a chair.

"Er...tripped and knocked over her soil bins?" he answered, though it sounded more like a question.

"How the bloody hell did you _trip_?!"

Link winced and raised his hand. "My tail..."

Rosmerta put a hand to her forehead and shook her head. "I swear, you two... I honestly can't be sure whose influence is worse!"

They both grinned at her unrepentantly.

"Alright then... Back to the school, both of you! If the higher powers were to find you missing-"

"All Hell would break loose," Link interrupted cheekily, earning a swat to the head for his effort.

"I said to get going!"

_**Break**_

"Alright, that's it!"

Harry and Hermione looked up at Ron while Link only cracked an eye open to stare at the redhead. "What's it?" the two asked.

"I've been ignored enough! What are you two working on?!"

"We thought you would have enjoyed our absence, to be honest, Ronald," Hermione retorted, crossing her arms as she stood to be on the same level as Ron. "You've been having more fun playing Wizard's Chess and letting your grades drop rather than to actually attempt to complete your schoolwork!"

"Forget that stuff! You two don't even _talk_ to me anymore! I thought we were friends!"

"I never said we _weren't_ friends, you nitwit! And you never tried to talk to _us_! We tried to get you to come and work with us, but no! Your silly games are more important!"

Harry stepped up between the two of them, "That's enough. If you're going to argue, at least put up a silencing charm.

"Now, Ron... If you really want to be a part of what we're doing..."

"I want to be part of you guys' lives again, Harry... I even miss getting my robes furry because Link sheds all over them."

Link huffed and happily stepped on Ron's toes. _I don't shed _that_ badly._

Harry rolled his eyes. "Alright... Well, c'mon then. We're not going to get anything done by arguing and disrupting everyone else."

It was another two days before Harry and Hermione finally informed Ron about the magical parchment they charmed to appear on the House Common Rooms' boards right under Umbridge's nose.

"So you mean to tell me...that you've been passing around these little pieces of parchment that the students tap their wands to and hollyframs-"

"Holograms."

"-of Harry appear above them to teach them how to do a spell each day? And sometimes go over the same spell multiple times, and even have reviews of the spells that have been taught? _And_ there's a secrecy spell on the parchment that only allows _it_ to reveal its information?!"

"Yep! You can thank Hermione for the idea...and me for finally getting over the hangups of my fame. The students are practically begging for a leader since Dumbledore won't do anything about Umbridge... I guess I have to step up at some point, since there _will _be a war and I'll be expected to lead our side," Harry explained, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Anyway, this was much safer than trying to make a club and meet without getting caught.

"Umbridge isn't allowed in _any_ Common Rooms since she isn't a Head of House. All of the Heads, though, know what is going on and they're happy to see their students learning something," he finished.

"Even Snape?" Ron couldn't help but asking, knowing that the Head of Slytherin had to know that Harry and Hermione were the ones doing all of it.

"Yes, even Snape."

_**Break**_

_**Break**_

End Chapter Five

Whew... I think that's a good stopping point!

Reviews make me happy!


	6. Chapter 6

A Restless Hero's Reward I

Chapter Six

DISCLAIMER: I own only my ideas.

_**Break**_

_**Break**_

Harry sat in the library for his free period, rubbing his forehead as he felt a headache beginning to form. _What am I supposed to do? Can I tell Ron...? I know the charm keeps us safe...but I'm more concerned with how he'll handle it..._

Link gave a soft whine as he stood and nuzzled his friend's other hand, closing his eyes and focusing to ease the pain beginning to beat a drum solo on the raven's brain. _You will not know until you tell him, my sky... I will gladly inform him of myself and allow you to judge by his reaction to me._

Harry gently rubbed at the wolf's ears. _But that will put _you_ at risk! Your secrets aren't protected like mine!_

Blue eyes rolled skyward. _You forget that my power is very different from yours. I didn't know it at the time, but this power was testing you even as I was telling you and wrapping you all in protective barriers,_ he informed, having only recently discovered what the Triforces' power had done - not that he minded.

_It will still put you at some sort of risk... I don't want Ron to turn on you, Link..._

The Changeling rolled his eyes again. _I have you, my sky. I came here, leaving all that I had known - people, places, creatures, battles - behind...simply to be with _you_. I care what your friends think only for you. What they think of me is not my concern unless they attempt to come between you and myself._

Harry sighed softly but couldn't help a gentle, happy smile curving his lips. _You are too good to me, my friend,_ he finally replied after a moment.

"Um... Mister...er, Potter- Eek, Harry? Um, sir?"

The two young males blinked before looking over at the voice, and Harry chuckled quietly. "I'm just Harry," he replied, trying to stop his mirth so that he didn't offend the young Hufflepuff. "What can I do for you?"

The student fidgeted for a moment before waving his wand, earning a wide, pleased grin from Harry. "I wanted to...ask about the...spells you're teaching us?"

The raven was happy to see evidence of the students using what Hermione's and his parchments were teaching, especially such an advanced privacy charm from a Second Year. "Are you asking if you can ask?" he teased, earning a pout that only a child could give. "C'mon, we won't bite. You're lucky Link hasn't licked you to death by now; he may look vicious, but he's just a big ol' puppy at heart."

"I'm... I'm scared, Harry...er, sir," the young boy admitted as he slowly stepped closer, holding his hand out to Link and laughing when the wolf bumped against his palm before going for his face and giving him a solid lick from chin to forehead.

"What of?" Harry wondered while watching his friend nuzzle at the boy's cheeks before biting the Hufflepuff's robe gently to pull him closer.

"It's when you were teaching us the basics of Occ- Occle - Occulu- Um..."

"Occlumency?"

"Yeah! That- You mentioned feeling like...there was a...bubble?...pressing against it, like a soap bubble...if someone was trying to intrude," the boy continued, gaining courage as he talked with one of his bedtime-story heroes.

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously as the emerald started glowing a deep lime. "Someone attempted to intrude upon your mind?" he said as gently as he could as he felt his anger stirring.

"Yes... It was in the Great Hall during dinner...um, about four days ago, I think..." he answered, glancing up at Harry and choking at the power simmering behind the raven's eyes. "Um... Did I...say something?...to anger you?" the boy squeaked out, shrinking back behind Link.

_You're scaring him, Harry._

The teen closed his eyes for a moment before pinching the bridge of his nose and heaving a sigh. "Okay... I'm calm... It isn't your fault. Your mind is your sanctuary, the ultimate hiding place... Muggles refer to it as a 'happy place'. To trespass there is unforgivable," he explained, "That is why I'm so upset. You're only twelve... What reason would make someone feel the need to read your mind?"

"I'm not sure, sir..." the child replied quietly, still scared of the power he had felt and seen. "I just...felt I should tell you... Took me this long to work up the courage," he added, mumbling the last part.

Harry smiled, warring between irritation and amusement. "It's okay to be scared...afraid of things you don't understand or feel overwhelmed by," he assured. "When you let that fear control you is when you've lost.

"You were afraid to speak with me, but you overcame it - you defeated it, you won. I'm proud of you," he added, grinning at the delighted smile that took over the boy's face. "What's your name? I apologize for not asking before now. I was a bit more concerned with what was troubling you."

"It's Kevin...Kevin Whitby."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kevin."

_**Break**_

_Have you decided?_

Harry groaned and thumped his head on the desk. _Decided what?_ he grumbled.

_Stop being so melodramatic, my sky,_ Link retorted with a laugh and a soft bark, _I'm afraid it doesn't suit you very well._

The raven thumped his head on the desk again. _I have no idea what I should do... Hermione would just give me a bit of advice and tell me that's it all up to me in the end._

The wolf stepped over from in front of the fire, dodging a random, running Gryffindor. _Well, it would be a suitable...what did you call it, Christmas?...gift. Show him that you trust him. It isn't like he can go blabbing, as you called it, if he were to take the information badly._

Harry ran his hands through his hair, ruffling it even worse than usual and making it stick up at strange angles. _I would lose him as a friend if that happened... I don't know which would be worse._

Link huffed and butted his forehead gently against the side of Harry's head, which was still on the desk. _You feel a need to tell him, and you _want_ to tell him. I can't quite see what the problem is._

_He's turned on me before!_

_And he came back to you._

_How many chances must I give him to get over his petty jealousy?!_

Link growled at him. _Do not take out your frustrations on me, my sky. I will listen and give advice if I can, but I refuse to tolerate having your upset emotions directed at me when I am not the cause._

Harry winced and lifted his head to look into very-blue eyes. _I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. This situation is, quite simply, driving me batty!_

Link snorted his laughter. _That, my sky, is quite obvious. Think on what I said _rationally_. Stand back and look at the situation instead of standing in the middle of it. You know the possible outcomes, so take measures to prevent the outcome you find least appealing._

_Take...measures... What do you want me to do? Kidnap him?_ the raven asked incredulously.

_If that is what it takes for you to be happy, my sky._

_**Break**_

Harry looked behind him, making sure that Ron was following him, and stepped into the empty classroom he and Link had used before.

"What was so important, mate?" the redhead asked, having felt a strange sense of change coming since the raven had asked to speak with him privately.

"It's... Well, I've got a secret..." Harry admitted, sighing as he finally gave up with fidgeting and sat on one of the desks.

Ron wisely waited to hear his friend out instead of mentioning that everyone had secrets.

"Remember me saying that my wolf is named after Link?" Harry paused until Ron nodded. "Well... I'm sorry, but that was a lie." _Okay, part one: check... _"Let me finish before you explode," he added quickly. "I didn't tell you for both our sakes, but... The wolf _is_ Link."

The redhead's face took on a slack expression for a few moments before he said, "So...wait... You mean to say that the Elf- er, Hylian!" he corrected quickly at the growl from Link, "is your Familiar? I've never heard of the bond working with an Animagus before."

"He's...not an Animagus... He's a Changeling."

Ron choked slightly from the confession and the magic that swept over him. "But there hasn't been one in ages!"

"Actually-"

The redhead spun about to see Link standing to his right.

"-there are plenty of Changelings in your world of magic. They choose to hide themselves, and they do so for good reason," he explained as he moved to stand beside Harry. "We don't _choose_ to be Changelings, just as most Werewolves don't choose to be what they are - Remus Lupin for example."

"But...all you do is change into an animal, like an Animagus-"

"Not quite, my friend," Link interrupted as he shifted slowly into his half-form and _prowled_ closer to the redhead. "We can be more dangerous than _any_ Were, seeing as they normally lose their minds when they transform," he added, his voice rumbling with the growl of his wolf, before continuing his transformation into his wolf form.

Harry was shocked that Ron was actually taking a moment to think, becoming even more surprised with the redhead's next words.

"I understand why you kept this a secret, Harry...and thanks for trusting me, Link." Ron then blinked before his face took on a weird, almost-sour expression. "I bet Hermione already knows, doesn't she?"

Harry grinned sheepishly.

_**Break**_

By the time the Christmas Break arrived, Harry and Link had worked out another idea. Link had decided that he was tired of hiding and didn't want to do so around his friend's family. Harry was left with no other choice but to agree, though he did say to be wary of Sirius and Mrs. Weasley.

_I will be fine, my sky, _Link assured for what felt the thousandth time.

_Just remember-_

_Lord Black and Lady Weasley, I know._

Harry pouted before jerking his hand away from Link as his hand was covered in slobber. "Ew! Link! That's nasty!" was his greeting to the people inside Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

"Harry!" was yelled by nearly everyone there, minus his escort, before he was swept up into a warm hug by his godfather.

"And who's your friend, Prongslet?" Sirius asked, sensing something more than just 'animal' about the canine standing beside his godson.

"He's my friend and Familiar - Link."

"Link, huh? Would he be any relation to that nice fellow from the Three Broomsticks?"

"Moony! You're looking as dashing as ever!" Harry said as he hugged his honorary godfather.

_Here we go,_ was the only warning Link gave before transforming. "I _am_ him, actually."

The two men and everyone else gathered in the hall either choked on air or gasped _then_ choked.

Wands were out and pointed at Link.

Harry yelled out a sharp "_OI!_" as he was pushed behind the brunette.

Link was growling as his half-form took over, his eyes glowing even brighter than normal.

This happened in the span of about three seconds before a spell was fired and a golden shield absorbed it.

"What _are_ you doing?!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, her voice shrill and cutting through the small skirmish. "You should know better than to think Harry would bring someone who means harm into this house! Especially during Christmas! Shame on all of you!"

The wands were slowly lowered, but Link didn't relax until he felt Harry's face against his back, the teen's arms tightly around his waist, and just about every bit of calming emotion possible through their bond.

"It's okay, Link. They won't hurt me, and I won't let them hurt you."

The Changeling leaned back slightly and closed his eyes, slowly relaxing into the warm body behind him and reverting to his full Hylian form. "As you say, my sky," he acquiesced, placing a hand over the ones on his abdomen.

"Alright, then! Let's have a look at you!"

Link jolted when he opened his eyes to see Mrs. Weasley putting her hands on his shoulders and turning him side to side.

"Oh, yes! I can see it!" she said, doing the same with Harry after a moment. "You two are so good for each other! _And_," she continued as they both blushed bright red, "you have some explaining to do! But first, you need a bit of food in you - looking a bit peckish, you are."

_Now, I see what you mean... One tries to take my head off, the other tries to stuff me to death._

Harry barely restrained himself from bursting into laughter at Link's comment, though he did grin widely.

_**Break**_

Sirius peeked in on his godson, smiling softly at seeing the raven curled up with his face buried in Link's fur. "He makes me glad I'm a dog Animagus," he mentioned to his co-peeker.

"He makes me look differently at being a Werewolf," Remus replied as his fellow Marauder closed the door. "I just can't believe it... A Changeling! I never thought I'd meet one in my lifetime, especially a _wolf_," he admitted.

"You never know who you're going to run into these days, eh, Moony?"

"Do you two mind? We're trying to sleep in here."

The two 'eep!'ed while looking over to see a sleep-deprived-looking Link glaring at them from the open door, one hand buried in ruffled brunette hair, and his eyes with dark circles under them.

"You look like hell," Sirius blurted before he could stop himself.

"You try to keep the Dark-Lord-wannabe's visions out of your best friend's head every night and see how well you sleep," Link retorted, feeling decidedly annoyed at being reminded of his appearance.

Sirius winced. "He's still getting those...? I thought he was supposed to be learning Occlumency!" he wondered, hissing the last part dangerously.

"From Snape?" Link muttered with a dark chuckle. "Yeah, good luck there. You might want to light a fire under your _esteemed leader_'s hind-quarters if you expect anything to truly get done around here.

"If you honestly thought that a man who holds such a grudge against Harry would be able to teach him anything instead of using it as an opportunity to harm him... I apologize, but you are no better than Dumbledore," the brunette explained, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. "Harry would definitely give me an earful to hear me say such things to you, people who mean more to him than the world, but it needs to be said."

Sirius and Remus, both, looked as though they'd been slapped. "What are you talking about?" the Animagus asked after a moment to gather himself.

Link raised an eyebrow. "Dumbledore, in his _infinite wisdom_, made Professor Snape 'teach' Harry Occlumency instead of doing it himself, causing him to be mentally raped almost every single night," he explained, understanding that they had no idea what was happening by their reactions.

"_What_?!" Remus growled, his beast shining behind his eyes at the threat to his cub.

"I will not have _Snivillus_ going anywhere _near_ my godson's mind!" Sirius declared quietly, earning a grateful smile from Link when the Animagus glowed a soft, vivid blue that then shone around Harry.

"Thank you, Lord Black-"

"It's just Sirius, how many times must I tell you?"

Link grinned. "Okay, okay, Sirius...if you're serious," Remus rolled his eyes, "I am very grateful. I know you seek to protect Harry to the best of your abilities...and I think you have just done more than you know for him. Your magic will combat Snape at every turn should he attempt to barge his way into Harry's mind again. Thank you for helping me protect my sky."

"Wait," Sirius called when the brunette made to go back inside the bedroom. "What do you mean when you say 'your sky'?"

Link smiled and closed his eyes for a moment. "I had longed to run beneath my sky...but now I seek to be his earth while I run _with_ him," he answered before closing the door.

"Well, that left me with more questions than answers," Sirius grumbled, pouting at Remus when the Werewolf chuckled at him.

"Harry is all Link has in this world, Padfoot. He'll protect him even further than his dying breath, I believe."

_**Break**_

_**Break**_

End Chapter Six

Yay, familial confrontation!

Reviews make me happy! :)


	7. Chapter 7

A Restless Hero's Reward I

Chapter Seven

DISCLAIMER: I own only my ideas.

_**Break**_

_**Break**_

"Presents!"

Link couldn't stop the yelp when Harry jumped on him, glaring as he groaned and rubbed at his face. "Whussat?" he grumbled, refraining from burying himself back in the covers and pillows.

"_Presents_!" the raven said again, stressing the word and tugging at Link's arm. "C'mon! They're going to open them without us if you don't get up!"

The brunette yawned widely, a trait he took from his wolf form, as he let Harry pull him down the hallway and nearly topple him down the stairs. "Dammit, Harry! Can't I at least put on a shirt?!" He smiled gratefully at the eldest Weasley, who conjured a housecoat for him. "I appreciate it...er... Bill, right?"

"Yep! And I understand. It's a bit drafty in old places on a good day," the long-haired Weasley replied. "Besides, you don't need anyone but Harry oogling you all morning," he added, motioning with his head toward a pink-turning-cherry-red-haired woman. "That's Tonks, I don't think you've met her yet."

Link was still caught up on something. "'Oogling'?"

"Slang for staring while salivating or fantasizing."

He blushed brightly with a weird look on his face. "Yeah... I certainly don't need Harry getting mad at me," he agreed before finding aforementioned raven at his back and pushing him toward a sofa. "Okay, okay! I'm going!" He understood why his friend was so excited when he discovered that Harry was giving out the gifts.

"But...we don't have anything for Link..." Mrs. Weasley said softly as she sat with a box of sweets on her lap from her husband, even more thankful for the physical reminder that he had survived Nagini's bite.

Link smiled and shook his head. "All I want is Harry's happiness, and you _all_ make him happy. You also accepted me like I have always been here. I could ask for nothing more," he assured, moving to gently, yet tightly, hug the woman. "I am the one who has nothing for you."

"Oh, posh!" the woman denied vehemently, earning laughter from everyone and a sheepish grin from the brunette. "You've done plenty already! Now, there's two more gifts under that tree!"

Harry picked them up, knowing one of them. "Here... This is from me," he murmured as he handed it to Link.

Link's eyebrows raised in surprise, having assured his friend that he didn't have to get him anything yet pleasantly surprised at the same time. He carefully unwrapped it, not wanting to tear anything up. "Dear Goddesses," he whispered, staring at the small necklace. "It's...beautiful," he added just as quietly as he took it out of the box, admiring the sapphire and emerald colored wolf pendant that was in mid-howl. The chain itself was silver, just long enough that the charm would rest perfectly in the middle of his clavicle.

"I thought you'd like it," Harry mumbled, blushing lightly and happily agreeing when Link asked for help in putting it on.

"I can feel the power in it...the protective spells," the wolf-at-heart murmured, gently holding it in his hand again while it rested around his neck. "I love it, my sky... Thank you," he added, feeling the Triforce's power rise to enhance the power of the spells on the charm, making everyone gasp when it gained a golden hue in the light.

Harry grinned again, turning to pick up the last gift - a small box wrapped in cloud-covered, blue paper. "It doesn't have a name on it..." he said as he looked around.

"It's for you...from me," Link replied, knowing that the meaning of the paper clicked in his friend's mind right then.

Emerald eyes rolled skyward. "And you told me not to get you anything? Shame on you," he muttered as he opened it, his jaw dropping at seeing a golden ring with red and green swirls of color.

"I made it using the power within me... It'll protect you should I ever not be able," Link informed him, smiling softly when Harry held it up. Even he couldn't help a soft gasp at Harry's gaze when the raven deliberately placed it on his left ring finger. "Are you sure...?" he asked quietly, barely above a whisper.

"Absolutely positive," the raven assured, moving to sit beside the brunette then gently kissing him.

While everyone else was in shock, Mrs. Weasley quickly waved her wand and captured the moment in a moving photo, having been a mother for too long to let it pass. "I told you that you two were good for each other," she said to them before clapping her hands three times. "Time for a late breakfast! And I'll have no comments on the happy couple!" she said, adding the last part with a glower at the entire room.

_**Break**_

That night, Link and Hadrian lay together on the bed, the brunette tracing the outline of the ring he had made for his friend. He was still surprised, having thought that their moment in the bath was a one-time thing - not including the small kiss in the Room of Requirement and greenhouse.

_I missed you for a reason,_ Hadrian teased. _I care for you, Link, and I like kissing you,_ he added, sitting up to prove his point with a chaste press of his lips.

Link grinned. _If you would have given me a hint sooner, I would've been ecstatic to continue to indulge you, my sky,_ he retorted, earning a snort and a wry smile.

_I wonder if you would have rather tantalized me,_ Hadrian muttered, knowing his assumption to be true from the unrepentant smirk that curved the Changeling's lips.

_You would have enjoyed my advances just as much as I, and you know it._

The raven shrugged, flicking his red-shining, dark hair over his shoulder. _You would like to think so, hmm?_

_I know so,_ Link replied before happily short-circuiting his friend's brain with a flood of affection across their bond and a soft kiss. _We need to sleep... I feel as though the next few days will be strangely intense._

Hadrian groaned with an annoyed roll of his eyes. _Your instincts are always right..._ he agreed, flopping on the bed and snuggling into the brunette.

_**Break**_

By the time the holidays came to an end, the happy couple was prepared to viciously maim Fred, George, and Sirius. The mischievous trio had mercilessly teased the two when Molly wasn't nearby to scold them, so the duo had taken to hiding in their room when they could.

"Hadrian..." Link muttered, pausing to wait for his friend to look at him, "Is it time to go back to Hogwarts yet?"

Hadrian couldn't help a grin as he asked, "What's this? Life in a humanoid form getting boring?"

"No. Life with a multitude of pranksters involved is taxing the last of my sanity."

The raven chuckled, laughing harder when the Hylian cracked a grin. "You know you adore them, Link. Don't try to deny it."

"If I could get back at them, I would be much more tolerant," the brunette retorted, rolling his eyes when Hadrian still didn't stop his chuckles. "However, I do believe it is time for us to return to our parts in this play, my sky."

Hadrian grumbled incoherently before shifting into Harry, reaching up to check the length of his hair. "I need to let this grow out some more..."

Link gently pulled at a lock of the dark hair with a soft smile. "You look fine, Harry. Remember... In this form, you are as people expect you to be. As Hadrian, you are as you wish to be."

"And as Haldir, I'm old enough to drink."

Link shook his head with a 'why me?' grin.

_**Break**_

Harry and Link stepped into Snape's office, but the snarky man wasn't there yet. When Harry started to wander about the room, Link growled loudly at him. _This is not a place to attempt to find things about your Professor, Harry._

Harry gave the wolf a dry look. _I'm simply curious. We know next to nothing about the man._

The Changeling shook his head. _If you must know so badly, simply ask him. If he wants you to know things, he will tell you. Snooping about his office is not a way to stay on his good side, my sky._

The raven sighed. _I suppose you're right, Link..._ He ran a hand through his hair. "I simply wonder about the man behind the 'greasy git of a Potions Master'. I want to know why he plays two sides...why he protected me when he seems to hate the very air I breathe," he admitted aloud.

Link stepped over and nuzzled Harry's hand. _It is as I said, my sky: if he wants you to know, he will tell you when you ask him._

"Just like your father, Potter! Snooping about my personal effects!"

Harry jumped and stumbled, and Link tried to stop him from falling by catching his sleeve in his mouth, but the young wizard knocked into a cupboard. He tried to catch his balance but caught a Pensieve instead.

Link let out a furious growl as his friend disappeared into the magical liquid and turned to snarl at Snape.

"I should've known! The boy is _nothing_ like his mother! She actually had respect for people's privacy, unlike his bastard of a father!" the Potions Master sneered, stepping toward his cupboard. "Get out of my way, you mangy fleabag. I need to get the stupid boy out of there."

Link growled louder to keep the man back, even snapping at him when he came too close, to buy time as he fed power along their connection.

Harry gasped as he was finally free from the terrible memories, and he leaned against the door, sliding down it as he tried to catch his breath. "I...hate...Pensieves..." he choked out, rolling over to empty the contents of his stomach. "That... Professor...was that my father?"

"Idiot boy! You just couldn't help yourself, could you? You had to take a peek and see how your _father_ and his _friends_ enjoyed torturing me, didn't you?" the dour man snarled.

"No, wait-"

"Get out! These sessions are _over_! Be happy that I'm a teacher or I'd curse you to within an inch of your life!"

"Would you-"

"I said, OUT!"

"_Would you shut up for a moment and let me speak?!_" Harry snapped, his eyes flashing lime as he slowly stood, his hand on Link's back to keep his footing. "Did you ever think for _one bloody second_ that I'm _not_ my father?! That I simply _look_ like him?! I'm his _son_, Professor! _Not him_!"

Snape opened his mouth, but he was immediately silenced as Harry continued.

"I've seen what makes your anger boil when you see me, so you should know that I had _no problem_ with you until you started in on me! I didn't even know who you were! I didn't even know magic existed!"

Snape's lip curled and he sneered, "Yes, of course... The pampered child didn't know about magic? What other lies have you told, boy?"

Harry chuckled softly, a sad smile on his face. "You people are so uninformed... Let me show you," he said, whispering the last part as he reached out with his magic and pulled the snarky Professor into his mind.

_**Break**_

Link lay down beside Harry, waiting on his friend while hoping the young wizard didn't bite off more than he could chew. _What are you thinking, my sky? Or are you finally sick of this ongoing battle between the two of you?_ he wondered, leaping to his feet when the two returned to themselves.

"It makes you want to puke, doesn't it, Professor?" Harry asked softly, closing his eyes while he tried to push the pain of his memories back. "If you're wondering why I never told anyone... It's because no one would believe me. It is as you said: I'm supposed to be a pampered child."

Snape simply stood there for a minute or two, still sorting through everything he had just learned. "My question, Potter...is how I could not see it. I've dealt with no few amount of abused children. I am Dumbledore's man when it comes to them, no matter their House."

Harry sighed. "I'm a skilled actor... I'd have to be to survive as long as I have. The only reason I'm not in Slytherin is because I begged the Hat to put me anywhere else," he admitted, his bone-weary voice and posture earning him a soft, concerned whine from Link. "I'll be okay, Link... It will take some time, but I'll be alright."

_You know your friends are going to badger you about being back so early,_ the Changeling mentioned.

The raven dragged a hand down his face. "My friends are overbearing and overprotective, Link. You know this."

_Snape is also looking at you like you have a second head._

"Ugh... Delving into those memories always throws my thought processes three sheets to the wind," he grumbled.

Snape couldn't stop his eyebrow from raising. "You shouldn't think all of your teachers are stupid, Potter. I had begun realizing what your wolf was ever since the fiasco with that Ministry toad-hag. The real clue, however, was his willingness to help Madam Pomfrey. I know he is a Changeling."

"Yet you haven't told anyone?"

Snape smirked. "I am Slytherin, Mr. Potter. My information is on a need-to-know basis."

Harry couldn't help a grin. "Well, Link..."

Link shook himself out as he returned to his Hylian form. "Ah... It feels good to be on two legs again," he mumbled as he turned to his friend and gently turned his face up with both hands, ignoring Snape's weird look at his ears. "Why did you do that, my sky?"

"I'm sick of this feud between us. If knowing how I truly am will stop this...then I'll accept Professor Snape knowing. He hasn't told anyone of you...so I feel like I can trust him."

"I'm rubbing off on you," Link mentioned, pulling Harry to him for a gentle, but tight embrace. When they pulled away, he was looking at Hadrian.

"Hello, my name is Hadrian James Potter," he said to Snape while holding his hand out. "Who are you?"

The man blinked for a moment, still processing what was happening, before gingerly reaching out to take the hand. "Severus Tobias Snape...a pleasure to meet you," he drawled, earning a smirk from the dark-haired teen.

"This is the reason why I looked so little like my mother, sir. I was expected to be a replica of my father as I grew up after showing up like a miniature copy of him, so I tapped into my Metamorphmagus powers once they became controllable," Hadrian explained and added, "Also as an extra precaution, I had cast the Fidelus over this part of me and Link... I do not mean that we distrust you, Professor...but those around you."

Snape nodded. "I can understand your wariness," he replied, smirking when he added, "It is very Slytherin of you, Mr. Potter."

Hadrian snorted but smiled. "Mum would be proud of my cunning, sir, and you know it."

The dark man chuckled.

_**Break**_

Instead of returning to Snape's office for Occlumency lessons, the man was actually teaching Harry more about Potions. Link was more than happy to join in on the lessons and was amazed by the subject.

Snape was amazed that they both took to it like fish to water.

"Mr. Potter... You will stop hiding your ability in my class," he demanded after one evening's session was finished.

"I'm not supposed to be good at Potions, sir. I'm already thought of as Dark because of my ability to speak Parseltongue, remember?" Hadrian replied calmly as he and Link cleaned their work space.

"Hadrian is the icon of the Light, Lord Snape. Should people discover that he is learning the art of Potions from you, a man marked by Darkness, he will be forsaken by these people," Link added. At Snape's shocked look, he smirked. "Yes, I know you are a Death Eater, Lord Snape. I can smell it on you and see it radiating from your arm throughout your entire body and magic."

Snape looked down at his arm before nodding. "If you still want to be an Auror, Potter, I'd suggest stepping up your ability a notch at the OWLs. I take nothing less than an O."

Hadrian rubbed his forehead. "Honestly, I'd rather just fade into the background once this is all over... Who knows, maybe I'll go down fighting... Anything is better than constantly being in the spotlight. The headache isn't worth it.

"The only reason I told Professor McGonagall that I wanted to be an Auror was because it is what is expected of me. I was born to kill a Dark Lord... Why not live and die by fighting Dark Wizards?" He laughed humorlessly. "Of course, that's all depending on whether or not I'll be labeled as 'Dark' because I have to kill a man," he finished, earning a contemplative look from the Potions Master.

"What would _you_ like to do, Mr. Potter?"

Hadrian smiled softly. "I want to teach."

"Ah, yes... I've seen evidence of your ability to do so," Snape mentioned, smirking at the wide grin that curved the young wizard's lips. "I'm quite surprised that you haven't noticed the Gryffindor points glass..."

The teen frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Each and every time one of us Heads of House steps into our House Commons, we have this urge to grant five points to whoever made those parchments...and we do like to visit our students quite often lately."

Hadrian's jaw dropped, Link pushing it back up with a laugh. "No one likes for children's growth to be stunted, my sky...other than the Ministry, of course," the brunette said, smiling at his friend. "You would make a wonderful teacher, and all of these students and Professors know it."

"Do you think Professor McGonagall might have been a bit upset when I told her my career of choice?"

"That is likely, my sky."

"It is a good thing you still have time to change your course of choice, Mr. Potter."

Hadrian grinned.

_**Break**_

"Can I help you, Mr. Potter?"

Harry grinned and stepped around his desk, having waited for everyone to leave after Transfiguration. "I was told that I still had time to change my career choice, Professor," he began.

"Oh?"

"Yes... I don't want to be an Auror, Professor... I never did. That is what is expected of the Boy-Who-Lived," he explained, earning an understanding nod. "I want to be a teacher."

A smile lit McGonagall's face. "I'm proud of you, Mr. Potter... You should do what _you_ want to do, not what everyone else wants." She swished her wand, summoning a folder that she laid out on her desk. "I had hoped that you would reconsider, so I didn't turn this in quite yet."

Harry laughed. "You know your lions well, Professor," he complimented.

"What I don't know is what you would like to teach."

"Well... It's not exactly a class... I'd like to be a well-rounded teacher. I want to be able to help students who are having a hard time or students who want to be able to practice without fear of hurting themselves or others," he replied, earning a thoughtful look.

"I believe you're onto something, Mr. Potter..." she said. "This sounds much like a remedial class."

"But I want it to be available to everyone, not only those who need it," he said, feeling like he had definitely made the right choice. "Muggleborns come into this school with no prior knowledge of the wizarding world, pure-bloods have no idea how to treat others of lesser status with equality and tolerance, and half-bloods are often tugged between the two.

"However, everyone has problems with spell casting. I have a friend who had trouble casting a simple _Stupefy_ or _Expelliarmus_, and he's pure-blood. I have many friends who had problems casting different levitation charms. I want to help them all, not just those who think they need it or those who think they want it- _Everyone_," he stopped there, giving a soft sigh. "I know you teach spells, but you don't have time to make sure _all_ of the students can do them properly... I want to be the teacher that takes over after you've taught the spell to make sure they master it... Am I making any sense?"

McGonagall smiled brightly, her eyes sparkling. "You are absolutely brilliant, Mr. Potter. Fifteen points for such a marvelous idea. I'll see if I can speak with the others and see what they think of it."

Harry couldn't help a sour look as he said, "I hope you're talking about the other Professors who actually have the proper credentials to teach their subjects." He grinned when she laughed.

_**Break**_

"You're late, Mr. Potter," was the sweet-voiced greeting as Harry and Link walked into the Defense classroom, the conversation with McGonagall having taken longer than expected.

Harry barely refrained from rolling his eyes as Link gave a low, growling bark at Umbridge. "I have a note from Professor McGonagall-"

"Well, give it here. Let's see what excuse she's written for you."

"I believe that is a matter that I discussed with my _Head of House_ and is, therefore, none of your concern," he replied as he took his seat and opened his book.

Link watched as the pink-dressed woman gripped the note tighter as he moved to stand between Harry's seat and her, wanting to be prepared should she try anything.

_You worry too much. She isn't stupid enough to pull something with an entire room full of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws watching,_ Harry soothed as he calmly scratched at one of his friend's ears.

_I have good reason to worry, my sky. I have dealt with no few ambushes, and these children wouldn't know what to do should a teacher suddenly attack a student,_ Link replied, continuing to watch the woman as he lay down, offering appreciation for Harry's softening charms on the floor.

_I _would_ know what to do...and besides, you are watching my back. That is much more than can be said for anyone else._ Harry smiled softly as he continued reading his disguised book, trailing his fingers through Link's fur.

_**Break**_

The students were surprised to see Filch putting up a decree stating that they couldn't speak with their Heads of House in a private setting. They began whispering to each other about it, some much more distraught than others.

Harry and Link watched from next to the wall, both of them barely restraining themselves from tearing into either Umbridge for putting up such a heinous restriction or Dumbledore for allowing the Ministry to isolate the students from their main sources of counsel.

"Harry... You know she did this because of what you said the other day, don't you?" Hermione asked as she came up beside him, making sure to cast a privacy charm around them. "She doesn't like not knowing what is going on at every turn..."

"She is nothing but a spoiled brat who has gotten her way one too many times," Harry replied, his voice promising retribution. "These children need their Heads of House, especially the younger years. That conniving waste of flesh is using them against me, Hermione..."

"What makes you think that?"

"It's because everything this woman does is to try to remove any power or influence I have in such impressionable lives. She is happy to live with her head buried in the sand..."

Hermione gave him a long look, trying to understand what he was saying. "What are you getting at, Harry?"

Hard chips of emerald ice focused on her, and Harry answered, "She is simply saving us the trouble of having to bury her completely when Voldemort decides to move."

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, shocked that he would say such things. "You don't mean that!"

"Why would I waste my time saying what I don't mean to say, Hermione? She is using these decrees to try to turn the students, the teachers, and my friends against me." Harry paused and growled softly. "Dumbledore is doing nothing in protection of his students and staff.

"I'm not quite sure if that is because he _feels_ as though his hands are tied or if it is because they _are_ tied. I've barely seen him all year when, normally, he goes out of his way to make sure the Golden Boy is doing alright," he continued, "I need to talk to him and figure out what, exactly, is going on here. I refuse to see people so young have their youth and innocence stripped away."

"What can you expect to do, Harry? You're only a boy, too, remember?" she asked softly, biting her lip when he shook his head.

"I was never allowed to be a child...therefore, I will protect the childhoods of others, no matter how little of it is left for them to live," he replied, reaching down to gently rub one of Link's ears. "Link is just as irate and restless as I am. He had to find, save, and protect the children of his own village when they were kidnapped... I won't let any form of the same happen here."

Hermione stared at him for a moment before sighing. "Alright... You know I'll help you every step of the way. What do you need me to do?"

"I have an idea...and I'm going to need you to make new parchments. I want them modified so that students can talk to them and have the holograms talk back...almost like communication devices. I want separate parchments for each House and the master of the group be sent to the Head.

"We've taught the students how to perform the highest privacy charm they can for their magic level. They can be sitting in the middle of their House Commons and still be able to carry a private conversation," Harry informed her. "See... If you read and think about what Umbridge has written, she means that students will have to have another in attendance when speaking to their Head of House...and she would most likely prefer herself.

"However, all they really have to do is bring a friend along. If that friend already knows what is going to be spoken of, then the students don't need a private setting.

"Umbridge is trying to facilitate a sense of paranoia and distrust between the students. She doesn't want them rallying against the Ministry, which is what they think Dumbledore is doing - making an army. What will happen is that they will band together even more...and I'm going to help as much as I possibly can. It doesn't matter to me if they turn on me in the end or not... They were never truly given a choice in the matter...not like their parents and other adults were given and still _are_ being given."

Hermione smiled softly. "You're lucky that you have a Pensieve, Harry... I don't think I could remember everything without a recording charm and that would be much too dangerous."

Harry laughed.

_**Break**_

_**Break**_

End Chapter Seven

Wow, I was having a bit of a hard time with this one...then it just took off like a rocket! XD

Reviews make me happy!


	8. Chapter 8

A Restless Hero's Reward I

Chapter Eight

DISCLAIMER: I own only my ideas.

_**Break**_

_**Break**_

It had taken them almost a month, but Harry and Hermione were finally making the parchments and adjustments. They had asked Ron to join them, and he had given some good ideas as well and proved to be quite good at making somewhat-volatile combinations of spells work together peacefully.

"Okay... Are we ready?" Hermione asked softly.

Ron stood back, knowing that he couldn't do anything else, and happily sat in the chair that the Room of Requirement provided for him.

"Yes... Link?" Harry looked at his friend who was going to help provide the power they would need.

Link nodded, placing a hand on both of their shoulders. "Be sure to control this power as I feed it into you," he told them, having warned them of the dangers of using the Triforce's power - especially since he had _two_.

The two teens nodded, and all three began glowing a golden hue. Harry and Hermione began chanting and waving their wands.

_**Break**_

Link darted down the hallways in his wolf form, wearing the messenger harness Madam Pomfrey had made for him but without the vial carriers. There were four tubes, one of each House's color. He had already delivered McGonagall's and Flitwick's and was on his way to Snape's office when he came across Umbridge.

"What's this? A pet running about without a leash?" she questioned sweetly, twisting her wand between her fingers.

Link was extremely grateful right then for Harry getting the idea to cast a disillusionment charm on the carrier. It had made it difficult to give the first two Heads of House their packages, but he gladly dealt with it. _I need a distraction!_ he called to Harry, wanting to cackle when his friend's falcon form flew over and dropped a dungbomb on the woman's head before disappearing.

"Who would _dare_?!" Umbridge screamed, trying and failing to remove the stench with magic.

_Fred, George... You are lifesavers!_ Link thought, enjoying the satisfaction Harry was feeling as he continued to Snape's office and scratching at the door until the man opened it.

"Can I help you?" the Potions Master sneered.

Link quite happily nosed the dour man out of his way and stepped into the office. He shifted into his Hylian form, the carrier transforming into a messenger bag thanks to some extra magic on it. "Here," he began, giving Snape the package meant for him, "The Golden Trio and I created these in retaliation for Umbridge's newest decree. They project holograms like Hadrian's parchments, but these can be communicated through. This is the parchment for Slytherin House, but you can also contact the other Heads of House."

"Will it display me for the children while showing the children speaking to me?" Snape asked, frowning thoughtfully when Link nodded. "You two are certainly crafty. I am beginning to think I would've liked to have had Potter's son in my House, and that is a sickening thought."

Link grinned. "If you have any questions, at least you know who to ask. I've got to get the remaining package to Lady Sprout before Umbridge tries to 'leash' me again," he said as he stepped toward the door.

"'Tries'?"

"A certain pair of brothers are geniuses...even going to so far as to make some smelly pranks unable to be reversed magically and barely-so by regular washing."

Snape smirked in amusement as Link left.

_**Break**_

The Heads had made good use of the communication parchments, but they were all curious about two things on it. It had separate little squares that were the main color of the other Houses, but there was also a royal purple and a metallic-grey square. They had tried tapping the squares with their wands, but nothing had happened. The Heads figured that, if the extra squares were important enough, Harry would have informed them of their uses.

It wasn't until a week and a half later that the silvery square lit up one night, and all of the teachers were baffled to see a hologram of Harry sitting in mid-air above it, Link laying beside him.

"I apologize for not informing you of the full functions of all of the colors, Professors. I kept this part a secret so that you wouldn't think I was trying to gain some type of favor or bonus points," Harry said to them, happy to see that they were listening to him. "I have yet to activate the purple square, but I will try to do that at the soonest available time."

"What is this about, Mr. Potter? Is this some sort of conference call?" McGonagall asked, curious about the magics four teenagers would have had to make work so well.

"You don't have to tap only one color to speak with, Professor McGonagall. You can speak to all the Heads at the same time, and even myself if need be - especially if any of you have questions about the parchments or the goings-on of the students that we may have a hand in," Harry answered with an accompanying bark from Link, saying the last part with a cunning smirk that made Snape proud.

"Fifteen points to Gryffindor!" Flitwick gladly said, a gleeful smile on his face.

"Thank you, sir," Harry replied with a somewhat-bashful grin. "However, I have a reason for calling you all. I want to know if you can tell me anything about what's going on with our Headmaster. I can't get an audience with him, no matter how hard I try. I'm not quite sure if it is Professor Dumbledore, himself, who is preventing it or if it would happen to be...outside sources. Can any of you clear this up for me?"

"That is certainly very strange," Sprout mentioned, "Albus has always made himself available to any students who need him, you even more-so. As much as it might be frowned upon, you are one of his favorites, Mr. Potter."

"Yes... We all know this, Pomona. Please refrain from making the boy's head inflate further," Snape sneered, pretending like he didn't see Harry's eyes rolling skyward and didn't hear Link's barking laughter. "I believe the Headmaster is refraining from contact with you, Mr. Potter, because of our resident toad-hag hybrid. For all we know, she might try to remove him from his position if he shows any interest in the goings-on of the students outside of regular, menial tasks."

"If you have a point to bring up with him, Mr. Potter, I would be more than acceptable of any request to bring it before him," McGonagall assured, "A meeting with anyone of the teaching staff, especially the Deputy Headmistress, isn't unusual."

"That is a good point, Professor, but I want to be sure that it is Umbridge and the Ministry causing this for myself and not the Headmaster who is doing it," Harry replied, running a hand through his hair in annoyance. "Yes, Link, I know I need to calm down. This is becoming even more frustrating than dealing with Ron and Hermione's arguments," he muttered, brushing a hand through Link's fur.

McGonagall and Flitwick raised an eyebrow at the impromptu bit of extra, one-sided conversation.

"Hmm..." the Ravenclaw Head hummed, a grin starting to curve his lips. "I want you to do something...drastic to earn detention in class tomorrow."

"Could this possibly help with the Professor Dumbledore problem, sir?"

"It certainly might."

"Very well, sir. I'll do it," Harry agreed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I've kept you away from your work long enough, Professors. If this goes well or if anything else comes up, I'll be sure to contact you. Good night."

"Good night, Mr. Potter," was the chorused reply.

_**Break**_

Harry grinned sheepishly at Flitwick as he sat beside him in the Hospital Wing, Link barely able to resist snickering.

"I asked you to earn detention, not break my nose, Mr. Potter," the Charms Professor grumbled, figuring that he couldn't really get mad at the teen.

"I know you're a very kind-hearted man, Professor... I would have to do something extreme for you to give detention instead of simply reprimanding me or taking points and sending me on my way," the raven admitted, chuckling softly as Madam Pomfrey came over to heal the part-Goblin.

"I swear, Harry... The things you get yourself into are absolutely astonishing," she mumbled, giving Link a glare, too, for not being able to stop the raven from resorting to such measures.

"I'll take that as a 'good' astonishing, Poppy."

"I meant it the other way," she replied, gently cuffing him over the back of the head. "You're worse than your father sometimes, I'll have you know."

"I'm sorry, Poppy," he apologized unrepentantly with a grin.

She rolled her eyes. "What am I to do with you, Harry?" she muttered, shaking her head as his grin became wider. "There you are, Filius. That's going to be a bit sore for an hour or two, so do be careful not to review powerful banishing charms around Mr. Potter for a while."

Harry glared blandly at her.

"Filius, my friend, I heard you were injured!"

Flitwick felt a bit silly for getting so angry at Harry when the teen smirked victoriously. "Why, yes, Albus... Banishing charms tend to get a bit awry at times, but the student was kind enough to bring me here and sit with me until Poppy was finished."

"Really now? What a kind thing to do instead of fleeing from the teacher," Dumbledore replied, turning to Harry, who had his head down to keep the man from leaving until Poppy locked her infirmary down.

After waiting another moment, Harry looked up at him with burning, emerald eyes. "I've been trying to gain an audience with you, Headmaster," he greeted. "I apologize for having to resort to inflicting harm on one of your co-workers and a friend."

Dumbledore gazed at the raven over his half-moon spectacles, being somewhat careful of the wolf at the teen's side. "You are certainly lucky that Filius is a kind and forgiving man. If anyone else had been in his shoes, you would have been expelled by now."

Harry glared darkly at the old man. "Do I honestly seem stupid enough to outright provoke the individual you're speaking of? I have tried to keep my head down all year, and I am, quite frankly, sick of it. Now," he paused and dug into his bag, "I've been trying my best to give this to you. It took quite a bit of research and a ton of hard work."

The Headmaster looked curiously at the royal-purple parchment Harry handed to him. "What exactly is this, my boy?"

"So that's who the purple square is for?! I should have guessed!" Filius said to himself, earning a grin from Harry.

"The Heads of House already have them," he began, explaining everything to do with the parchments and even telling him about being able to contact Harry by using the metallic-grey square.

"Grey is a very good color for you, Harry," Dumbledore admitted, understanding the meaning behind it very quickly. "If I could have, I would have spoken with you sooner. The Ministry is doing its very best to keep my hands tied, even going to so far as to call multiple meetings of the Wizengamot."

Harry nodded. "I understand, Professor, and I'm very grateful that you told me. I'm trying my best to keep the school unified under Umbridge's decrees and keep the students learning under her inability to teach."

"Minerva told me of your wish to teach," the old wizard mentioned with a soft smile.

"This year has made me realize just how much I love it. Seeing everyone learning and improving... I've even gotten a few Second Years casting the Patronus Charm. It's amazing, and I can see why you and the other _real_ teachers here love it so much," Harry replied, smiling gratefully at Flitwick when the Charms Professor said he was going to go talk with Pomfrey. "There is more, Professor..."

"Oh?"

"I need to know what's going on and what I can do to help in the fight against Voldemort," Harry began, holding his hand up for patience when Dumbledore started to speak. "Wait, please... Let me finish. Voldemort can't get in my mind."

"How can you be so sure?"

"My Familiar Bond has grown, and it's blocking the link. I haven't had any dreams or anything since the one with Mr. Weasley, and though that one scared me, I'm glad it happened. He would be dead otherwise," the raven explained, gladly sitting in one of the armchairs Dumbledore conjured for them. "I can't go into battle blind, deaf, _and_ dumb, Professor. I can understand not telling me _everything_, but I can't be left in the dark. My parents were informed and they _still_ lost their lives."

Dumbledore closed his eyes, the reminder making his heart ache. "I know, Harry... I want to keep this war away from the school as long as I can."

"I agree, Professor, which is why I want to help. I haven't had much of a childhood, but that doesn't mean everyone else's should be ripped away," Harry replied, sighing softly. "It's one main reason we made these parchments... The Ministry and their toad-hag are trying to ruin Hogwarts and the lives of the people here. I can't allow that just as I can't allow Voldemort to run around killing everyone." He paused and took a deep breath before finally asking what he had been wanting to for half of the year, "Is there another reason why you have been avoiding me besides Voldemort and Umbridge?"

Dumbledore kept his face neutral, earning a raised eyebrow.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Will you tell me what it is before I have to get curious and stupid enough to find it out for myself?"

The old man smiled gently and sighed quietly. "You are so like your mother, Harry..." He stopped and released a calming breath. "Very well. I will tell you some of what I know...including why I have been doing my best to keep from giving you much information this year. In return, will you tell me some of what has been happening to you? I do dislike being out of the loop."

Harry sighed with relief and nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Professor..._ Thank you_."

_**Break**_

Link sat with Hadrian in the Room of Requirement as his friend tried to wrap his mind around all that Dumbledore had told them. Neither of them could understand why the old man would keep something so severe as a prophecy from Hadrian, especially one that had caused the death of his parents.

"Well..." the raven muttered, "I can't do anything to change it now. I would've liked to have known sooner so as to prepare myself better, but at least he didn't wait until something irrevocable happens."

"That is very true... Also, we now know why Voldemort keeps sending visions of the Department of Mysteries to you. He can't go on his own, therefore he will never know the prophecy," Link added. "His minions are unable to touch it, and he would risk revealing himself too soon."

Hadrian gasped and sat up, turning to Link with a wide grin. "You are absolutely brilliant!"

Very-blue eyes blinked. "I'm grateful that you are finally noticing this, but why now?" Link wondered, smirking at the dry glare he was given.

"We could bait him to reveal himself! It's obvious that Voldemort wants me to go in there to get that stupid little poem for him, so why not go and destroy it?" the younger teen began, speculating on how to go about it. "I could inform Dumbledore of our plans, and he could get the floorplans for us so that we know exactly where we're going. He would also be able to keep the Order from becoming too involved-"

"Like Sirius and Remus, who you know will give you an earful and probably ground you for a year for this and call it a 'hair-brained' idea," Link interrupted, resting his chin on his hand thoughtfully. "They'll also tell you to just sit back, be the kid you are, and to let the adults handle it. On top of that, they'll just sit on their hands and do nothing while Voldemort grows evermore powerful from the shadows."

Hadrian waited until Link was finished before saying, "You're absolutely right... Maybe I can ask Dumbledore to keep it between us?" he wondered, hoping desperately that it would be the case. "If this works, then we can get Voldemort's existence out in the open. The magical world won't be able to stay buried in the sand."

Link nodded, agreeing with his friend. "We will have to ask him and see what happens. We'll never know if we don't try something...and this is better than someone getting killed over it."

Hadrian nodded, both of them thinking of Mr. Weasley's close brush with death via Nagini's venom.

_**Break**_

It had taken him the better part of four hours, but Harry had finally convinced Dumbledore to work with his idea. At that moment, they were meeting in the Headmaster's personal chambers, which was arguably the safest, most private, and most protected place in the entire school.

Harry groaned from where he sat on the sofa, "Why does the Department of Mysteries have to be so confusing?"

"All mysteries are as such, Harry," Dumbledore answered with a laugh, enjoying the rush of the hope of pulling off such an idea. "I've been there only a few times in my life. However, I do recall focusing my magic to my voice and calling out where I wanted to go."

"So when I come to this nauseating room, I should do so and say 'Hall of Prophecies'?" the raven asked, pushing his glasses up and leaning forward to see the blueprints again.

"'Hall of Prophec_y_'. It isn't plural, my boy."

"Ugh! The magical world is such a stickler for proper pronunciation!" Harry huffed, running a hand through his hair before waving it back and forth. "My irritation with this upside-down world isn't important at the moment. I'm trying to recall the glimpse I had of that vision from before my Familiar Bond blocked it..."

_Row ninety-seven,_ Link sent to him, his front paws on the table so as to see the map as well.

_Thank you, but if you keep acting so human, Dumbledore won't be fooled into thinking you're simply my Familiar, Link,_ Harry replied and said aloud, "It was row ninety-seven, I'm sure."

_I'm not particularly concerned about that, my sky. I stay in this form to keep under certain people's radar,_ the wolf retorted, looking closely at the map and remembering all the weird things about the place and all the available exits, escape points, and ambush areas. _Dumbledore is not stupid enough to think I'm nothing more than an animal,_ he added after a moment, _He may not call us out on it because it would bring danger to us both, especially you, but I'm very certain that he knows...just as Lord Snape figured it out, so has he._

Harry had completely forgotten about being in the room with the aforementioned elderly man and was paying full attention to Link. _Then why do you stay in that form? Why not return to your Hylian form while in private with him?_

Link looked up at him and huffed through his nose, quite happily coating Harry's face in droplets of snot. _I'm enjoying seeing how long it will take him to ask me to revert. Now, stop being _such a stickler_ about it and get back to planning,_ he answered, throwing in the small barb of a phrase as his friend cleaned his face with a cloth Dumbledore laughingly provided.

_You're going to feel my retribution later, my friend... Just wait._

Link barked out his chuckles.

_**Break**_

Dumbledore called a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, having everyone come through the Floo into his office. Fogging and deafening charms had been cast on every inanimate and truly non-living object in the room, which Harry had provided the idea for. In return, the Headmaster had taught him a few spells that would hide him and Link from even Moody's eye and Remus's nose.

"I call this meeting of the Order to order," Dumbledore called, making everyone snicker or laugh softly.

Harry and Link rolled their eyes from where they were hidden in a corner of the office.

"A very good idea was brought up to me concerning Voldemort's interest in the Department of Mysteries," he began, holding up a hand when Mrs. Weasley made to interrupt. "Why not use what Voldemort is after to lure him out of his hiding place and reveal his return to the world?"

"So you actually know what he's after and are just refusing to tell us?" Sirius grumbled, his question sounding more as a statement.

_He sounds genuinely upset..._ Harry realized, looking down at Link when the wolf butted his head against his hand.

_He has a feeling that it will have something to do with you, my sky,_ the Changeling informed.

_Ah... Well, his instincts are certainly up to par._

"...injured and set off an alarm. It is part of the plan, Sirius," Dumbledore said, making the two teens realize they had missed a small chunk of the conversation. "However, I have specifically chosen who will aid me in this plan, and all others are confined to Headquarters. If I must, I will place perimeter wards that have nothing to do with the house itself so that you cannot remove them, Sirius."

"What?! But what good am I if you won't let me do anything?!" the Animagus growled, his knuckles white where he held the material of his trousers tightly to keep from slamming his hands on the table.

"You are an _escaped convict_, Sirius!" Mrs. Weasley cut in, her hands on her hips as her hair frizzed out in annoyance. "It doesn't matter that _we_ and _you_ know that you are innocent! The rest of the world thinks you are You-Know-Who's right hand man! It would destroy Harry if you were captured, killed, or worse! Sentenced to the Kiss!"

"I just want-"

"-what's best for Harry, we know! So do we! And you staying alive and safe is the best thing you can do for him right now!" she interrupted, "Stop acting like a child, Sirius! Harry needs his godfather, not his godfather's _memory_!"

_Wow, she really raked his bum over the coals,_ Harry sent to Link, watching as Sirius finally calmed down.

_It seems as though this is a regular argument between them,_ Link speculated, watching as the meeting continued.

"I guess I'm in the doghouse," Sirius grumbled, resting his chin on his hand. "Well, will you at least let me know who came up with this and who's going?"

"No and yes," Dumbledore answered, glad to see that the man had regained his sense. "I will not allow anyone of Ministry association to partake in this operation. I cannot risk your jobs or the information you are able to provide. Your lives are just as important as the Order's mission to rid the world of Dark Lords who have overstepped their boundaries."

_That's a curious way of putting it,_ Link mentioned, _'Dark Lords who have overstepped their boundaries' is very strange for the way the magical world seems to want to rid the world of darkness completely._

Harry nodded. _If there is a single Light anywhere in this world, there must also be Dark. One must always have its time to reign, just as night and day. Without both, the world would crumble._

_As such, you have become Grey, my sky. You are able to see, understand, and compromise between both,_ Link replied.

_As have you, my friend... You have grown into the Grey with me, and thanks to you, I was able to explain the needed existence of both to Dumbledore,_ the younger teen admitted, looking down at his friend and smiling softly.

_No... Not me. Thank Midna, a very good friend of mine._

"...adjourned. Please, be safe on your return trip."

Harry and Link couldn't help looking around in confusion as everyone slowly left, using the Floo to escape Umbridge's notice. Harry removed the spells on them and looked at Dumbledore with a sheepish smile. "I know you wanted us to listen in, but I think we became somewhat distracted..." he admitted.

Dumbledore laughed quietly. "That meeting was to tell the Order of your idea. We will be discussing the finer details next week..."

"Next week?"

"I'm afraid my hands will be tied with the Wizengamot, Minister Fudge, and our lovely," the Headmaster coughed lightly, "Defense Professor until that time. It is difficult to be Headmaster with so many rodents slipping into the school."

Harry and Link, both, laughed, not surprised in the slightest at the strangely-gentle sarcasm coming from the old man.

_**Break**_

_**Break**_

End Chapter Eight

Whew... That one rolled along without _too many_ speed bumps, thankfully.

Reviews make me happy! ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

A Restless Hero's Reward I

Chapter Nine

DISCLAIMER: I own only my ideas.

_**Break**_

_**Break**_

Harry and Link were walking toward the Great Hall for dinner when the Changeling stopped, his ears twitching as he looked back and forth.

"What is it, Link?" the younger teen asked quietly, feeling the apprehension rolling off of the wolf in waves.

_Crying... Someone is crying, my sky,_ Link replied softly, following the nearly-silent sobs to a tapestry. _It's coming from behind this._

Harry nodded and stepped up to the fabric. "Hello? Would you please come out? We won't hurt you," he carefully coaxed, his eyes widening when he saw a young boy he recognized. "...Kevin?"

"H-Harry...sir?"

The raven sank to his knees in front of the Second Year. "What happened? Link heard you... We were worried," he said as he cast quick, strong privacy charms.

"I...went to talk to...Professor Sprout... Umbridge stopped me..." Kevin trailed off when he heard Link growl lowly. "She...escorted me... When I told her what I needed was private and refused to talk while she was there... She gave me detention and..." He held up his hand, bloody writing stating 'I Should Obey My Betters' engraved in the skin.

"_A Blood Quill_?!" Harry snarled, gently holding Kevin's hand while his magic whipped around him. "I... I can't heal this..." he bit out, focusing on the cuts to stop the bleeding. "Blood Quills are not Dark, themselves, but their uses can be construed as such... This is one of the ways they are considered Dark...as punishment..." He slammed a fist against the floor. "I'm so sorry... I can't stop it from scarring..." he whispered, biting his lip as he gently rubbed the knuckles of Kevin's injured hand.

"It's...okay... She's not better than me, so I won't obey her," the Hufflepuff replied with a smile.

Both of them gasped when a tanned hand took hold of Kevin's. "Let me see if I can do something."

"Link...?" Harry asked softly, watching as a golden glow lit around his friend's and the boy's hands.

"To treat a child this way is unforgivable..." Link growled softly as he carefully traced his fingers over the cuts, the glow of his Triforces following. "Moblins are some the lowest of the filth in my world, yet even _they_ didn't harm Colin when they kidnapped him to lure me into a trap."

"You're...an El-"

"Hylian," Harry quickly interrupted with a grin, seeing the tic on Link's forehead at Kevin's words.

"What's a...Hy...li...an...?"

As Link healed him, he explained his race to the boy. "Now, you must keep my existence a secret. Do you understand?" Kevin nodded, marveling at his hand. "Umbridge and others would stop at nothing for a chance to obtain the power that I wield should they learn of it."

"I'll not tell a soul!" Kevin declared, his face determined.

"You make Lady Hufflepuff proud," Link praised before shifting back into his wolf form. He licked Kevin's hand and smiled a doggy grin. _Mmm..._ he hummed contentedly when the boy scratched his ears.

Harry laughed, ruffling Kevin's hair. "Please be careful from now on, and use the parchments to contact Professor Sprout."

"Well... I couldn't... Some of the other students are...what was the word that one Third Year used..."

"'Hogging' them?" Harry filled in, earning a nod. "Well, I'll have to do something about that," he growled quietly, figuring that his House was doing the same. "We made those with the younger years, specifically, in mind. You're not so accustomed to being away from your parents like the older students are." He grinned down at Kevin. "Don't worry. I'll handle it."

Link barked in agreement.

_**Break**_

When Harry stepped into the Gryffindor Commons that evening, his magic was swirling around him viciously. "**Shame on all of you!**" he roared, silencing the entire room. "Bring me the House Parchments **now**!"

Several Third and Fourth Years sheepishly did so, but a stubborn Sixth Year replied, "Why should we? It's not like they belong to _you_, Potter."

"I aided in _making_ them, so without _me_, you wouldn't even _have_ them!" the raven hissed, swishing his wand with a quick, "_Accio Gryffindor House Parchments!_" He then turned and waved his wand over them rapidly, casting a quick succession of spells. "I won't have a few people denying the younger years their closest relation to a parent simply because they think they deserve the right to contact Professor McGonagall whenever they please!

"These are for the _entire House_, not just the pure-bloods, the half-bloods, or the Muggleborns! I couldn't care less what your status is! Just because you're a pure-blood doesn't mean you're any more important than a half-blood or a Muggleborn! The type of blood you carry makes you no less of a human being OR a magic user!" He paused and turned to lay the magic-soaked parchment on the table. "Lord Gryffindor would be _ashamed_ if he could see the way you were treating the younger students!"

"How would know?!" a Fourth Year shouted.

"You imbecile! This _entire school_ was made to protect and teach children! Even Lord Slytherin would be appalled at your actions, and he cared the least for other people's feelings as long as the magic users were safe!" Harry retorted, smacking away a hand that tried to get one of the still-glowing communication devices. "I wouldn't advise touching those for about an hour, or you'll be going to Madam Pomfrey for severe magical burns over about seventy percent of your bodies - including tender places."

"Why would you put such dangerous spells on them?"

Harry groaned in irritation. "Hermione, we made these mainly for the homesick and the younger students who aren't used to being away from their parents yet. I will not have my House-mates acting like pigs with a scrap of food." He turned to everyone to speak again, "If you are in possession of these for more than two hours _or_ try to take them from the _exact_ perimeter of the Commons - dorms _not_ included, you will find yourself wishing for a _bath_ of burn-healing salve."

He refused to listen to any protests and went up to bed.

_**Break**_

Link sat with Hadrian in Snape's office as the dark-haired teen finished the spells on the rest of the House parchments.

"Why, exactly, are you putting these specific spells on them?" the Head of Slytherin asked, a mild worry for his students prompting him.

"No student should spend two hours speaking with you, I should think. You would cut the conversation off, yourself, because you have other things to do and other students to speak with," Hadrian answered.

"And the spells against taking them out of the Commons? What about privacy?"

The younger male glared blandly at the Potions Master. "Sir, I've been teaching them so many privacy charms that they could probably cast them in their sleep. If they were practicing like I told them to, they can probably cast them wandlessly by now. Also, the spells against taking them from the Commons is as much for _their_ protection as it is yours _and_ ours."

"Ah, yes... Our wonderful Defense Professor."

They could've choked on the sarcasm dripping from that one sentence.

"Exactly."

"And what of you?" Snape asked as he turned to Link. "You never told me what your role in this is, yet I can clearly sense you in the spells."

"I provided the power for Hadrian and Hermione to amplify the spells properly. It would have drained them dramatically because their magic isn't fully matured or fully available to them, and Hermione would've been almost catatonic with the loss of energy as Hadrian has much more than her," Link explained, his chin on his hand as he stared at the metallic-grey parchment in Hadrian's hand. "Hmm..." he hummed as he reached over and took hold of a string of magic, tweaking it slightly and surprising them with the flash from Snape's. "That should add a nice touch to the holograms."

"What do you mean?"

"They should be in color now instead of ghostly-grey."

Hadrian and Snape, both, tried it. "How did you do that?"

Link shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. I simply wanted to do it, so the Triforces aided me. You forget that my power isn't magic, it simply _is_. It can do whatever it desires, and should it desire to help me, then whatever _I_ desire," he replied, mentally thanking the power within him. "I haven't really had much of a chance to _look_ at them, so I'm not quite sure what else I could tinker with."

"Why didn't you do it this way from the beginning?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "How can I tweak what isn't there, Lord Snape?"

"Before a spell can be modified, it needs to be cast and active," Hadrian added, wishing he could see the strings and auras through Link's eyes when the Changeling did that.

_You can already change your body multiple ways, my sky. There is no need to wish to be more superhuman than you already are,_ the elder teen advised. _I'm sure you've heard the phrase 'be careful what you wish for'. Be happy with how you are and what you have otherwise you could lose that and more._

Hadrian nodded, fully agreeing, but still thought that it would be nice to experience it.

Link rolled his eyes with a smile.

_**Break**_

When Harry and Link attempted to sneak out of the Gryffindor Commons under the raven's Invisibility Cloak, they were stopped by Hermione when she saw the portrait door open.

"Why are you sneaking out, Harry?"

Both teen males froze as she pushed them out of the portrait, which had still been hanging open seemingly of its own accord.

"Hermione-!"

"Shh!" she hissed, grabbing the edge of the cloak and slipping under it. After a quick silencing charm and a few other privacy spells, she glared at them. "Now talk. When you go sneaking out, it's usually something that gets you hurt."

Link chuckled as he shifted, feeling it was safe since they were under the cloak and Hermione's spellwork. "She does have a point, my sky," he mentioned.

"Oh, shut up," Harry muttered, nudging the taller male with his shoulder. "Dumbledore wanted us to meet him this morning, and we want to get there without Umbridge catching us," he answered his bushy-haired friend.

"What about Ron?"

"He's still asleep. You honestly expected him to be up before breakfast, especially on a Saturday?" Harry paused and looked at her for a moment. "Wait, I know that look. You're not coming with us."

"And why not?" she retorted, her hands on her hips.

"Because-" Harry cut himself off with a soft growl. "You just can't, okay? I don't want you getting hurt. It's killing my 'Saving People Thing' enough just for Link to go with me."

Blue eyes rolled skyward. "Except for the fact that I can protect you and myself better than you can protect only yourself," Link quipped with a smirk.

Harry glared at him but sighed. "When I get back, I'll talk to you about it," he offered, hopeful that she wouldn't get too upset with him.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "You always try to leave us out, Harry...but if it weren't for all of us, none of us would be alive right now," she said with a soft sigh. "Okay...but you better not try to weasel out of talking later."

"You know I won't do that after I just offered," the raven grumbled, understanding that as the blow it was meant to be against his habit of keeping his problems bottled up.

"Just be careful," she muttered, agreeing with his statement reluctantly. "And you had better look after him, Link. I'll beat you if you don't," she added, hugging them both before canceling her spells and going back into the Commons.

"I suppose she showed us who the boss is around here," Link mentioned, laughing softly as he shifted back into his wolf form.

Harry rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache beginning to beat on his brain. "Let's just hurry..." he grumbled, going so far as to cast Notice-Me-Not and modified Repelling Charms.

_**Break**_

Harry and Link stood in the elevator in the Ministry of Magic, slowly descending to the Department of Mysteries. The raven had cast the hiding spells Dumbledore taught them with the Changeling's power to keep anyone short of himself and Link from negating them.

_Are you ready, my sky?_ the brunette, still in his wolf form, questioned softly but firmly.

_As ready as I can ever be,_ Harry answered, taking a deep breath and welcoming Link's warmth when the wolf stepped closer to him. _Are you going to stay in that form?_

_For as long as I am able. This is too much of a trump card for me to reveal myself so soon._

Harry nodded, brushing a hand through his friend's fur. At a soft _ting_, they both shook themselves and exited the elevator.

Link darted out first, expanding his senses to check for any Death Eaters. _All clear. Let's move,_ and they were off down the hallway at a speedy jog.

They came to the door that led into the junction of the department, and with a quick "Hall of Prophecy," they were passing shelves upon shelves of small, glowing orbs.

_Ninety-seven...ninety-seven...ninety-seven... Ah, here we are._ Harry stepped down the row until he found the prophecy they were looking for. He almost choked up in laughter as he saw why Voldemort couldn't come for it himself. _It's not revealing himself that's the problem!_

Link perked an ear up. _What is it?_

'_S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D. _Dark Lord_ and (?) Harry Potter'_, Harry quoted for the Changeling, their laughter echoing mentally. _All because these people can't stand to say, hear, or even _write_ Voldemort's name! This is hilarious,_ he continued, making sure to cast the photo-capture charm, a picture of the plaque extending from the end of his wand. _I want to cherish this one smart moment of the Ministry, no matter how accidental it was._

_Isn't Voldemort's real name Tom Marvolo Riddle?_ Link wondered as Harry took the small orb and tucked it into a pouch Flitwick had given them.

_It is, however he had it legally changed. His name _is_ Voldemort, but knowing his real name and calling him Tom gets under his skin quite successfully._

Link rolled his eyes, knowing that the raven had purposely goaded Voldemort and debating if he should talk to his friend about death wishes. _Come, my sky. We need to leave before-_

A loud crash sounded.

_Before that?_

The wolf groaned. _Come!_ he snarled, shoving Harry out of the way just as the multiple shelves began collapsing like dominoes.

_The next room on Dumbledore's map was the Veil! We can't go in there!_ the raven objected, though Link ignored him and pulled him to the door.

_If we go immediately to the door on the opposite side of the chamber, we should be fine,_ the wolf replied, wanting to get away from the Death Eaters he could sense closing in on them. _How do they even know where we are?!_

Harry stopped suddenly, almost being pulled to the floor as Link continued insistently, and slapped his forehead. _My damn photo-capture charm!_

Link groaned again, though louder than before. _If we get out of here, we're framing that photo and hanging it proudly in Sirius's house,_ he grumbled as they skirted around the Veil.

_Do you...hear whispers?_

_...Yes...but you know what this Veil is. A doorway to death. We can't linger here,_ the Changeling replied, biting Harry's sleeve again and dragging the raven to the other side of the room.

The further away from the Veil they were able to be, the quieter it became until they heard nothing.

_They're just now in the Veil's room. We're safe for a moment,_ Link said as they reached in the end of the room dealing with Time.

Harry grabbed the doorknob and called, "Department of Mysteries Junction!" They stepped through the door into the spinning room. _I think we've had a successful operation, Link._ A thick sense of relief coated his mental voice.

_We're not out of the woods, yet, my sky,_ Link retorted as the raven called for the Ministry's elevator.

They both wanted to tap their feet in impatience with the slow contraption as it took them back to the Atrium.

_We're a bit closer now, at least,_ Harry grumbled, breathing a relieved sigh at seeing the few members of the Order that Dumbledore had selected hiding around the area. The soft breath turned into a scream as pain lanced through his mind. _Voldemort's here!_

Link slid into his friend's mind, shielding the raven as much as he could. _Voldemort can't get into your mind as long as I am with you, my sky,_ he assured as Harry slowly recovered from the mental attack.

_Stay with me always,_ the raven nearly begged, the pain having driven him to his hands and knees.

_Even if it must be as a spirit, I will _always_ be with you,_ the Changeling replied, repeating what he had said once before. He wished could get rid of the mental connection between Harry and Voldemort completely, but his friend had asked him not to and said it was too useful as a source of information. Instead, he wrapped the raven in his power and blanketed the younger teen from Voldemort's abilities.

_Thank you,_ Harry whispered, letting Link drag him away as Dumbledore began pushing Voldemort back.

Link watched over his friend as he slowly recovered, letting his power sweep gently through the raven's body to help him regain his strength faster. _We must stay hidden, my sky. This battle is beyond our capabilities at this time._

_I know,_ Harry replied softly, still breathing deeply in an effort to calm his racing heart. _I hate feeling so useless,_ he added, closing his eyes when Link nuzzled his face.

_We can be useless together, then._

It wasn't long before the Floo channels began roaring to life as witches and wizards came in to start their workday. The Minister was the first coming across the Atrium, only to stop the entire procession of employees as he caught sight of Voldemort and Dumbledore dueling ferociously and tearing the area to pieces.

"...He's back..." the most-politically-powerful man in Wizarding Britain whispered before shouting it louder.

Voldemort let out a yell of frustration and vanished. A scream of pain echoed from him as he reappeared, his attempted possession of Harry failing quite miserably. "You will pay for this, Dumbledore! You will rue the day you crossed me, Potter!" he shouted before disappearing with a _CRACK_, his anger influencing the noise of his Apparition.

_We're safe now, _the two teens thought as Harry and Link dispelled the charms on themselves and stepped out to join Dumbledore, the remainder of the Order capturing the Death Eaters that had been trapped in the Department of Mysteries thanks to some quick spellwork.

"Good job, Harry m'boy!" Fudge congratulated as he practically _scurried_ to the small group. "I knew you were right all along!"

Link leapt in front of Harry, growling viciously as he curled his lips back from his teeth.

"What is this _beast_ doing here?!"

Harry snarled, "This _beast_ is my Familiar, you fool!"

Fudge looked like he'd just sucked on a rotten, half-fermented lemon.

"You knew I was right all along, did you? Is that why you let the _Daily Prophet_ drag my name, my parents' names, and the name of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter through the mud?!" Harry shouted, not letting Dumbledore silence him as his hackles raised right along with Link's. "Is that why you _forced_ that under-certified, bigoted, toad-hag hybrid on the students of Hogwarts?! A school where you actually hold no power and seem to think you do!

"A school is created to _teach_ children! _**CHILDREN!**_ We are not _soldiers_, you bumbling idiot! And now, thanks to your stupidity and that _**bitch**_, _we're_ _even more unprepared to face Lord Voldemort_!" Harry continued, magic whipping around him in a whirlwind. "You have wrought your own destruction and you are a menace to the Magical World!" Without letting the Minister get a breath in, much less a word, he yelled, "I, Hadrian James Potter, now call upon the seats in the Wizengamot owned by the Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Potter and Black and the Noble House of Evans for a Vote of No Confidence against Minister Cornelius Oswald Fudge for endangering Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the students within Hogwarts, and the entirety of Magical Britain!"

Dumbledore gave up on trying to calm the teen as Link gave a vicious, snarling bark in agreement with the raven. "As Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, have heard the concerns of the Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Potter and Black and the Noble House of Evans. A meeting of the Wizengamot is to be scheduled immediately to tend to these concerns. It has been recorded that the seats owned by the aforementioned Families will be supporting the Vote of No Confidence as Hadrian James Potter needs to attend classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

_That was too long-winded,_ Link muttered but gave a bark.

"It is also recorded that the Familiar of Hadrian James Potter agrees to the concerns of the aforementioned Families," Dumbledore added for the Changeling's benefit, smiling in amusement.

Link smirked.

_**Break**_

_**Break**_

End Chapter Nine

Reviews make me happy!


	10. Chapter 10

A Restless Hero's Reward I

Chapter Ten

DISCLAIMER: I own only my ideas.

_**Break**_

_**Break**_

Harry and Link were still hiding from Hermione after she had almost-literally exploded once being told of their 'little adventure', as Harry called it.

"And I thought Midna was frightening when she was angry," Link muttered, stretching his arms above his head as he walked out another cramp in one of his legs that had been caused by their quick retreat from Hermione's ire.

Harry glared at him and muttered, "Oh, shut up," as he shifted into Hadrian. "I'm just glad that Umbridge can't do anything since this is a matter of the Wizengamot and not of Hogwarts."

Link sighed, opening his arms for Hadrian and holding the younger teen tightly. "I'm still having trouble understanding the reasoning behind not firing the woman immediately other than 'it's too late in the year to find another teacher'. I'm quite certain Remus would be delighted to take the position back."

Hadrian sighed softly. "He can't," he mumbled. "He's a Werewolf, and new legislation that was passed prevents all 'half-breeds' from working with children," he explained quietly, closing his eyes and leaning his head against Link's shoulder when the Hylian growled softly.

"Can't you call into question all of the legislation passed that concerns Hogwarts in any way, shape, or form?"

The raven jerked back, staring at Link for a moment, before a grin stretched his lips. "You're a bloody _genius_!" he breathed, gently gripping brunette strands to pull the taller teen into a deep kiss.

After a few moments of indulging each other, Harry and his Familiar darted through the halls to the Gryffindor Commons. Once in the Fifth Year Boy's Dorm, the raven grabbed his metallic-grey parchment and sealed his drapes once they were situated on the bed. He tapped the royal-purple square and gave a relieved sigh when Dumbledore immediately answered.

"What can I do for you, my boy?" the full-color hologram greeted, Dumbledore's moon-and-stars, periwinkle-blue robes twinkling.

"Speaking for the Families of Potter, Black, and Evans, I want to call into question any and all legislation that could have any effect on Hogwarts in any way, shape, or form. The Ministry has never had any right to interfere in the workings of Hogwarts, and I don't believe we want to let them think they do," Harry explained, smirking when Dumbledore grinned.

"I do so love the creative imagination of youth!"

They were slowly removing all Ministry influence from Hogwarts.

_**Break**_

"Detention, Mr. Potter!"

"What for, former High Inquisitor?" Harry asked innocently, barely holding back his smirk, as he showed a Third Year Ravenclaw how to perform the Patronus Charm.

"You aren't the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Umbridge answered with her sweet voice.

Link cracked an eye open from where he was lying on the floor beside Harry, watching her closely. He knew she was getting desperate to get rid of his friend. _Over my dead body,_ had been his reply when Harry had speculated the already-proven possibility.

"Maybe so, but I am the official student tutor," Harry replied, a small smile on his face as he thought about the promotion McGonagall had given him - a test of his teaching ability for his future career, she had called it. He took a step to the side to keep the Ravenclaw behind him, ignoring the slight spluttering from the boy.

"We haven't covered the Patronus Charm, so I see no reason to be tutoring students on how to perform it. Therefore, detention, Mr. Potter," she said, her voice gaining even more sugar.

"_You_ didn't cover it. Professor Lupin, however, did. Personally, since Dementors seem to have the ability to freely come and go from Azkaban _and_ since Voldemort is back and might try to make use of them _again_, I see no reason _not_ to practice it," the raven retorted, almost laughing when her entire sweet demeanor dropped at that one sentence.

"How dare you utter his name?!" she screeched, drawing her wand but not getting much further. She found herself pinned to the floor by a very large, very heavy, and very angry wolf.

Link picked up her wand between his teeth, crunching down on it and snapping it almost _too_ forcefully.

The small group wondered how she had managed to get unicorn tail hair for a core. She was nowhere near innocent or kind enough.

Umbridge screamed in outrage as she watched the magic in the core sparkle away as the wood rotted. "Your beast will die for this, Potter!"

Harry smiled a very vicious smile. "Thank you for giving me the grounds to not only have you banned from Hogwarts for threatening harm to a student but to also have you removed from any position of power or authority for the next fifty years for threatening harm to my Familiar - the Familiar of the last of the Potter and Evans lines and the Heir of the Black line."

The Ravenclaw's jaw dropped open.

"You can't do that! I'm the Undersecretary to the Minister!" the woman yelled, ignoring the fact that they were in the library.

"Shh!" Madam Pince hissed from the desk.

Harry grinned at the aged witch, earning a wink. "For your information, I _can_ do that, otherwise I wouldn't have brought it up. Now, shall we get down to business?" he questioned politely, not waiting for an answer as he cast _Immobulus_ and _Incarcerous_, adding a silencing charm for good measure. He hadn't forgotten the Ravenclaw, though, and said, "Would you please go back to the Ravenclaw Commons? I don't want to drag you into this mess, and I'm certain Madam Pince will be more than happy to provide testimony should I need it. Also, make sure to keep practicing the Patronus Charm. Your hawk is starting to gain a more corporeal form."

The boy could only nod dumbly as Harry almost _skipped_ out of the library with Umbridge in tow.

_**Break**_

The sound in the Great Hall hushed as Harry and Link stepped through the doors, a small smile on the raven's face and an extra bounce in the wolf's step. Ignoring the stares, they walked up to the High Table.

"It's good to have you back," the raven greeted.

"It's good to be back, Harry," Remus replied from where he sat in the chair reserved for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "I'm only hoping I can work with what this maniac of a woman didn't teach you."

"Oh, I think we're all quite repairable, _Professor_," Harry assured, teasing the title since the man had tried so hard to make them quit calling him that.

"Ten points for bolstering a returning teacher's spirits, Mr. Potter," Snape awarded from a few seats down.

A quill dropping could've been heard at the High Table.

_**Break**_

Harry and Link were ecstatic to visit Remus for extra Defense tips, seeing as Harry was the official student tutor of the subject, but they knew it was really just to catch up on what each group had missed.

"Padfoot!" the younger teen shouted happily when the big dog tackled him.

Link gave an excited bark of his own, his friend's emotions overflowing into him, and pounced on the Animagus. The two canines played about for a few moments before both transformed into their two-legged forms. "It's good to see you both in such good health. I also noticed that our nice talk with Lord Snape about how he treats Remus brought about some good, as well," he greeted, clasping their forearms.

Remus nodded. "I'm happy for that, too. Did he tell you about why I was forced to resign in your Third Year, Harry?"

"Yeah... He said he was the one who snitched on you. I almost gutted him for it," Harry grumbled, crossing his arms. The agitated pose was ruined when Link ruffled his hair.

_Sorry, you looked much too adorable for me not to do that,_ he apologized with a small grin at the playful glare. "Lord Snape has changed for the better where out-of-control circumstances are involved. The Dark Mark on his arm, for example... I won't tell you the tale behind that, you will have to ask him yourself...but it wasn't his choice. He loved Lily Evans much too deeply to do that to her," he informed, skirting around the actual explanation.

"I'm glad he's treating Remus better!" Sirius said with a smile, wrapping an arm around his old friend's shoulders.

"He would treat you better, too, if you'd apologize to him, Sirius," Harry mentioned, green eyes flashing as he glared at his godfather.

"Apologize for what?"

"You know what! Quit acting like a childish moron!" the younger raven snapped. "It's good to be a kid at heart, but be an adult in mind to know when to put the kid aside! He still owes a life-debt to me because of what you did! He was never able to pay my father back so it passed onto me, and that's one reason Severus Snape _hated_ _**your godson**_!"

Sirius cringed, rubbing his forehead. "You've got a point," he mumbled then added, "But I'm not even supposed to be here. How am I supposed to talk to Snivellus?"

Harry hissed, "You can start by not calling him that!"

Link's eyes were narrowed as he felt how frustrated and upset his friend was. "You honestly think Lord Snape doesn't have a single clue that you're here, Sirius? He is much smarter and much more observant than you give him credit for," he added, raising an eyebrow when the Animagus gave him a weird look. "I care very little what you think of me for my opinion of the man. It used to be much worse, yes, but things change. He has proven that he isn't a bastard by his own choice.

"How many children of Death Eaters go to school here? All it would take is one small comment to a parent from them about how Lord Snape was actually kind to a Gryffindor, much less Harry, and Voldemort would flay him alive if he didn't give a good reason," the brunette finished, getting a contemplative look from both men. "Your bravery stood out enough to have you Sorted into Gryffindor. Work up your courage to speak to the man instead of letting your childish notions continue to rule your life and ruin that of your godson."

"How old did you say you were again?" Remus asked with a small smile as he watched Sirius start to truly think.

"I've been told that I seem much older than I am."

_**Break**_

Link smiled softly as he watched Harry freely interact with Snape, Remus, and Sirius when behind closed doors. They went out of their way to protect the spy, cornering him when he came to give the Werewolf the Wolfsbane Potion. Sirius had finally apologized to the Potions Master, though Snape was still sour about the event - with good reason.

_Link...? I'm thinking about revealing my true self to them,_ the youngest in the room sent to the brunette.

_Everyone in this room would go to hell and back for you, my sky. It isn't an issue of whether or not you trust them but those around them, am I right?_ Link wondered, ignoring the others as he wrapped an arm around Harry and held him comfortingly.

_Yes... Legilimency is so easy to perform, and we haven't confirmed our theory on your Triforces yet since Hermione is having a bit of a time trying to figure it out without a teacher,_ Harry replied, sinking into the warmth that his friend offered.

_I know the wolf protects Remus, and I would expect Sirius to be quite the accomplished Occlumens since he is a Black,_ the elder teen reasoned, earning an agreeing, if reluctant, nod from the raven. _Ask them about their mental protections. It will make them curious, yes, but at least we'll know._

_I shouldn't forget about the Fidelius I cast over us and our power, either,_ Harry added, giving himself a mental smack for forgetting his crafty spellwork.

Link shook his head with a grin. _It is up to you, my sky._

Harry sighed softly and looked up, noticing that the three men were staring at him. "Is there something on my face?"

"You were deep in thought, pup," Remus replied, watching as the teens looked at each other before looking back at them.

"I have something that I want to tell you...but I want to know about your mental defenses first," Harry explained, the last of the Marauders assuring him that their defenses were top-notch. He nodded and stood, slowly shifting into Hadrian.

"You're a Metamorphmagus, Harry!" Sirius gasped.

_The award goes to Captain Obvious,_ Hadrian muttered, and Link laughed out loud. "Who you saw before is Harry; I am Hadrian." He shifted again, into his older form. "This is Haldir." He returned to his true form, contently sinking back into Link's arms. "Link and I also have a mental connection. A Familiar Bond between a wizard or witch and a Changeling has never been documented, so we weren't exactly certain what would happen. We're quite happy with it, but you, Poppy, Miss Rosie, and Professor Sprout are the only ones who know about this connection. I want it to stay that way."

The three men were strangely intimidated by the power swimming behind emerald eyes, but they nodded without hesitation.

"Why did you wait until now to tell us?" Remus asked, wanting to know why Hadrian thought he needed to hide from them, though they didn't know Snape already knew.

"It's a bit complicated and yet not at the same time," the raven began, taking a breath before trying to put his thoughts into words. "For starters, you - Remus and Sirius - seemed much too close to Dumbledore. I understand that he's a great man and a great wizard, but his choices and their reasoning concerning me leave something to be desired.

"As for Severus- Well, he was just a plain ol' bastard and hated my guts," he continued, giving a small grin to the Potions Master when the dark man smirked. "However, we sorted that out one night over a Pensieve detailing his mistreatment at the Marauders' hands." He glared darkly at Sirius. "You should listen to Remus more often, Sirius. He might be a bit standoffish and hesitant at times, but the man is very smart and has more common sense than you and my father put together."

Remus laughed softly at the look on his old friend's face. "At least someone other than Lily finally realized that," he mentioned, "She once gave them an earful about not listening to the cleverer people."

Hadrian gave a small smile. "You know... I always hear about how much I look like my father...about how I have the same dumb luck and skill on a broom that he did. I only ever hear that I have my mother's eyes... I would like to think that my sense of honor, cleverness, and simple common sense comes from her. Would you tell me more about her?"

They were more than happy to regale him with stories of one of the smartest witches to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts.

_**Break**_

Hadrian looked closely at the orb containing the prophecy he and Link had risked their lives for.

"What do you plan to do with it, my sky?" Link asked quietly, his attention diverted from the bookshelf in the Room of Requirement.

The raven sighed and let it slip from his hand. The small orb slammed onto the floor and smashed into tiny pieces, the figure of Sybil Trelawney rising out of the smoke and speaking the prophecy.

"I'd rather it not fall into Voldemort's hands," the younger teen answered after the wispy form faded away.

Link nodded and, sensing the need for a change of subject, asked, "Do you feel prepared for your exams?"

"They're not for another month, _Hermione_," the raven teased, nearly shrieking when the brunette tackled him and began tickling him to death.

"Now, now, my sky... I might begin to feel a bit jealous should she be able to cause you to fall into such a state," Link replied, smiling at the huge grin and flushed cheeks of his friend. "Before she has the time to crack her whip at you, I want some time for just us," he mumbled and pressed a light kiss to the raven's lips.

"Even if she was cracking her whip, I'd chance lashes for time with you," Hadrian retorted with a smirk, ignoring how cheesy the line seemed as Link kissed him again.

_**Break**_

Link cracked an eye open from where he lay beside Harry's desk in the Great Hall, wanting to tease his friend about how fast time can fly. He refrained, however, and simply kept his senses open for any disturbances.

A sharp _ting_ sounded, signifying the end of the theory portion of the Potions exam.

_I hope I did fairly well,_ Harry thought tiredly, rubbing his forehead to try and alleviate some of his headache.

Link carefully slipped some of his power into his friend's mind, soothing the pain. _I'm certain that you passed with flying colors. Remember your promise to Lord Snape?_

_Which also makes me hope that no one realizes I've been holding back,_ the raven grumbled, stepping outside of the giant room with the rest of the students. A moment later, they all stepped back inside for lunch. _How about a quick nap? I don't want to blow us up because of fatigue._

Link's chuckles came out as soft, huffy barks, and he brushed his head against his friend's hand. _You'll be finished before you know it, my sky._

_That's what worries me,_ Harry responded quietly.

_**Break**_

Harry didn't like to admit it, but he sometimes hated when Link was right.

_I sometimes dislike when you're correct, as well,_ the wolf assured, giving a canine grin.

The raven sighed as he watched the Scottish countryside pass by the window of the Hogwarts Express. _It's not that, Link... It's...well...the Dursleys._

A menacing growl rumbled in the Changeling's throat. _Don't concern yourself with them, my sky. I won't let them harm you in any way, shape, or form._

Harry stared at Link for a long moment before smiling softly.

Link laid his head on his friend's lap, enjoying the blunt nails scratching his ears.

_**Break**_

Muggles stared and skirted around Harry and Link as the raven and the Changeling walked out of King's Cross.

"Boy! Get in the c-c-c- What is that _beast_?!"

Emerald eyes flashed as Harry glared at his uncle. "My Familiar, you mean?" he questioned as politely as he could, knowing that the Dursleys hated anything to do with magic. "He's going to be with me for the rest of my life."

"He won't be coming with us, boy! Or I'll have him put down!" Vernon spluttered, paling at the enraged growl coming from the wolf.

"You won't have anything done to him or harm him in any possible way, Vernon Dursley," Harry hissed as his eyes continued to glow brightly, drawing his uncle's attention back to himself. "If you do, I'll have you thrown in prison just like the last person who tried."

"And who gave you the right-"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Dursley."

Harry stepped around his uncle and put his trunk in the car as the man spluttered in the face of Albus Dumbledore.

_**Break**_

_**Break**_

End Chapter Ten; End Story

I couldn't help thinking that this was a good note to end the little fic on... Besides, unbelievably long-chaptered stories aren't my cup of tea anymore. *scratches chin* Well... The Order of the Bleached Phoenix and its wonderful sequel Bleach and the Half-Blood Prince hold a soft spot. Those get major 'I would suggest this fic to a friend' points.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Now... Hmm, I think I've already cooked up the idea for a sequel. Don't be expecting it for a while, though, since writing is my hobby and not my job.

Reviews make me happy!


End file.
